Naruto the Demon Weapon
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Redo of an older story, the insides are a surprise. Finally got around to reuploading it.
1. Chapter 1 Naruto

_**Disclaimer: Naruto - Soul Eater - I own neither**_  
 _ **Because the original of this story met an untimely end, I have decided to bring it back, better than ever.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Two large weapons started were flying at a woman, the woman had burning red hair and bright gray eyes. She was fair skinned, and currently dressed in a kimono that covered most of her body. Her hair was in a ponytail that went down to her ankles, and the color of her kimono was one half white, and one half black. She was a beauty, not a flaw on her entire body, and she was very well proportioned.

Kushina Uzumaki, and she was a top clas Demon Weapon... a Death Scythe.

The two weapons that were flying towards her were large shuriken, each shuriken being large silver, star shaped weapons with each one of the four bladed points being over 3 feet long, and a foot long hole in the middle, making each weapon over 7 feet long.

The weapons were flying at her from both sides, but she didn't even try to avoid them.

Her body glowed, before she turned into a scythe and fell onto the ground, with the shuriken colliding together with sparks forming. She turned back from a scythe and regained human form, before she grabbed both of the shuriken and stabbed them into the ground.

The shuriken glowed, with one glowing black and the other glowing white... the two glows shot together, before they formed an orange glow and became a single person.

"Ow, ow, ow! Don't do that thing with your Soul, it hurts." A young man complained to her. He was only 17 years of age, and he stood about the same height as Kushina.. if not a few centimeters taller than her. He stood at a good height of 5'11", a small (a few inches) amount taller than Kushina. He had spiky blond hair, and bright blue eyes,with peach colored skin. He was more toned than a normal man, and he was wearing a black tank top with loose orange pants... he was actually dressed in a really simple, laid back way that showed how little he cared about something like clothes.

"Naruto, people who use Soul Wavelength can injure even your Weapon form, you must learn to negate Soul Wavelength." Kushina lectured her son, even though they only shared a few similaries in physical appearance. Eye shape, face shape, nose shape... among other things.

Like the fact that they could turn into weapons.

Naruto, unlike his mother, had three whisker marks on each cheek... how they got there was a complete mystery, nobody could explain it away.

"Got it, got it... sheesh, why do I have to even do this? I'm a weapon, fighting is the Meister's job. I just have to make sure they don't mess up, and protect them." Naruto said with a groan, and Kushina smacked him upside the head.

"Fool! Unlike other Demon Weapons, YOU split your soul into Light and Dark every time you transform. One day, you will be expected to split at will, and even wield yourself. You must train to master your weapon form." Kushina shouted at him. Unlike herself, who could only turn into a single weapon... though multiple forms, her son was unique.

It was a Grigori Soul.

It was a rare soul that appeared in 1 out of 50,000,000 people.

There were less than 140 people with Grigori Souls in the entire world, and Naruto was in special category.

He was also a Strong Soul, a soul that is so powerful that it is worth 99 regular souls. Naruto was the first Strong Grigori Soul, meaning that Naruto was worth 99 Grigori Souls, not just 99 Souls, but 99 of one of the rarest forms of souls in the world. Naruto's soul was something that was rumored to happen only 1 time out of 4,950,000,000 people. Or rather, Naruto had a soul so rare that anyone that could get their hands on it had a soul worth OVER half of the world's population on their hands.

"Sheesh, I get it... Moms are scary." Naruto muttered underneath his breath.

"You bet a mother is scary, with a brat like you I have to be, otherwise you wouldn't get anything done. Now, time for you to go through the last check to see if you are ready for the DWMA." Kushina commented as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. She wanted to check if Naruto could manage all of his forms, the few forms that he had actually.

"Shuriken!"

The second Naruto heard that, he transformed into his Twin Fuma Shuriken form, and landed on the ground, stabbed into it. Technically, while his soul was split into two he only had one mind. Naruto's upper body reflection appeared in the metal of one of the blades, but in one of the sides the eyes of the Naruto were black and red, instead of white and blue.

"Alright!" Naruto said, and both sides of him spoke at the same time... so basically, Naruto just said it.

"Kunai!" Kushina called out, and Naruto glowed again, before he turned into smaller blades. Each blade was only about 8 inches long, and double sided, while being partially diamond shaped. The handles were covered in bandaging, and it had a ring on the end of the handle. The blades were each suppose to be used with only a single hand.

"Mastered!" Naruto shouted back at her, grin on his face.

"Good, you can return to normal now." Kushina said, and Naruto turned back to his normal form with his grin still on his face. He was a Ninja-Weapon, as in, he could turn into Ninja Weapons, if he had seen it and used it before, he could turn into it. He had only ever used two of them before, so he could only turn into those two, but other than that he didn't really need much else.

"I am, da best." Naruto said with a grin on his face.

"No, you are not." A female voice said from on top of the roof of their home. Naruto and Kushina looked up, and they could see Naruto's sister sitting on the room with a grin on her face. She looked literally just like Naruto... but as a hot female with an hourglass figure, long blond hair, no whisker marks, and huge breasts... wearing the same kimono as their mother... but with a long slit up the right leg... almost showing something that would get her arrested for public exposure.

"Screw you Naruko! At least I can turn into a weapon!" Naruto bragged to her, and she scoffed before she jumped from the roof and landed on the ground.

"I'm a Meister, I use Weapons like you. Obviously, I'm the best." Naruto heard his sister say, smirk on her face as she said it.

"Oh, I'm a Meister and I'm super duper awesome, look at me fight without a Weapon... oh wait, you can't do that." Naruto said back at her, smirk on his face. That was always a debate, she was born as somebody who could use weapons, while he was born a weapon... and despite being brother and sister she was completely unable to wield him. She had a normal soul, a Meister soul, but still a normal one. It took somebody with an uncommonly powerful soul to use him, and somebody that could wield him with both hands at the same time without fear.

"Weapons are the best." Kushina said as she gave a peace sign.

"Mooooom, why are you taking his side!?" Naruko whined loudly, Kushina always took Naruto's side on this debate.

"I'm a Demon Weapon, a Death Scythe who has consumed 99 evil human souls and a Witche's soul. Anyway, only the rare few meister's who can use their Soul Wavelength as a weapon without a a real weapon are anything special... with training, any weapon can use themselves in battle to some degree." Kushina bragged as she turned her forarm into a holden scythe shaft, with a 9 bladed scythe blade at the end of it.

Her scythe form could have up to 9 blades on it, and the color was golden.

"Demon Weapons for the win." Naruto and Kushina said as they fist bumped, showing their strong mother/son bond... not to say Kushina didn't love her daughter... she just had way much more in common with her son. Just like the children's father had way more in common with Naruko. Both children held the shared genes of a Weapon and Meister... but Naruto and Naruko only unlocked one half of their bloodline... or rather, it was unknown if Naruto was or wasn't a Meister since Weapon's could sometimes use other weapons.

"You two suuuuuuuck." Naruko complained as she turned around and started to walk away, before she palmed her face. "Oh yeah, while you go to the DWMA, I decided that I am going to a different academy. So I guess the next time we see each other, it will be on a mission." Naruko said as she waved at them, even as she walked away.

"Don't forget to take the cute pink panties dear, those are your lucky ones." Kushina reminded her daughter, who tripped and fell onto the ground.

"Mom! Seriously! How do you even know about those!?" Naruko shouted in shock. She didn't tell anyone about her sexy, lucky panties. She hand washed them to prevent anyone from ever seeing them.

"I see all." Kushina answered back with a smirk.

"You sleep walk." Naruto told the truth, considering the fact seeing your sister walking down the hall butt naked, other than a pink thong, was something he could torture her with for years to come.

"... I hate both of you." Naruko mumbled as she walked away, and Kushina cleared her throat and turned her attention back to Naruto.

"Okay then, I already packed your bags for you and mailed them. The DWMA assigns apartments to students in the EAT Class based on if they find a partner, and you live with your partner. You're my son, so being an EAT student will be no trouble for you. Now get." Kushina said as she pushed Naruto lightly in the shoulder. Naruto grinned and started to go towards where he knew the airport was. It was only a short walk away, and he already had his ticket on hand.

"Heh, I wonder who the lucky person is who gets _me_ as a weapon." Naruto asked with a grin on his face. With that thought in mind, Naruto made it to the airport after only a few minutes of walking.

"Weapons going to DWMA, over here!" A tall, cloaked person called out, and he really stood out. Naruto didn't know why the male was wearing a cloak, but he was over 6 feet tall, and his body was covered completely by the cloak. There were only 5 other people, weapons, who were going to the DWMA like Naruto... people who were raised in Japan like he was.

"Meisters, come this way." A shorter woman, also cloaked in black called out as she raised up a sign. Naruto could see 9 meisters in the line, they all went through the security check, and Naruto raised an eyebrow as they were all given a small ID card with a single star on the back of it.

That was strange.

"Show a hands, who knows how to transform?" The Weapon-Leader asked as he looked over the 6 Weapons in front of him.

Only Naruto and one girl raised their hands.

The girl was a ver tall girl, that was something he noticed right away with a slightly annoyed look on his face. She stood at the same height as him, as the tallest member of his family... he had never met somebody that stood on par with his height. His father was only 5'10" in height. This girl stood an inch shy of 6 foot like him, and she had long black hair that she kept in a tight, high ponytail using brown ribbon.

She was LARGE breasted, being easily above the DD-cup... and she was fair skinned with a narrow waist, with her sexual traits being _very_ sexy in appearfance.

'Hmmm, her eyes are indigo.' Naruto noticed as the two of them made eye contact with each other. They were the only two people that could already take on their weapon forms after all, out of 6 people they had already recieved training in turning into weapons.

"Okay, that is great... well, you two get extra practice. I hope you both find partners in the EAT class. Your names?" The man asked with a curious weapon as he grabbed two boxes and opened them up.

"Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Demon Shadow Weapon." The girl introduced herself with a small smile on her face. She was very formal and polite about how she introduced herself.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Demon Ninja Tool." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head. Giving his technical title, as a Demon Ninja Tool, was something that could be rather embarassing, considering people always expected him to wear black the second he mentioned himself as a ninja. They didn't like his awesome orange pants.

Not like his clothes mattered, when he turned into a weapon.

"Good, good... now get into your weapon forms and get into the box. If you have part weapon forms, take the large box, and small ones take the small box. Consider this an... endurance test, seeing how long you can maintain weapon form." The man said, and both of the trained weapons looked confused for a moment.

Naruto shrugged, before he glowed and split into black and white, before large twin shuriken formed and landed in the box.

'Two weapons at once? They aren't connected by a chain either.' Tsubaki noticed with wide eyes as she glowed. She herself turned into a large shuriken, only she was a 5 pointed shuriken with each point being single edged, instead of double edged, and her shuriken form was slightly smaller than Naruto's shurikens.

She landed in the box as well, and the box lid was closed on them.

"So... you are Tsubaki eh? Nice to meet you." Naruto said as he greeted Tsubaki. Currently, the two of them were floating in darkness, because their weapon's were shrouded in darkness they couldn't see outside of it... but both being weapons they could still see each other by being close by. It would seem that since they were both shuriken, by being in contact with each other they were connected.

Currently, both of them were floating... pretty much naked.

Only, they lacked any real definining definition to their primary and secondary sex traits. Tsubaki still had a blush on her face as she unconsciously covered her chest with her hand, despite there being no defining traits to them, other than their size and shape, in their current form.

Naruto changed very little, the only difference was that his left eye changed from white and blue, to black and red.

His mind was linked to BOTH of his weapon forms, and normally he split completely into two seperate beings... but that was only to anyone looking at the weapon. He was still a single person, not two people, his conscious was just split between the weapons... but at this deep level that only Weapons had access to the fact he was a single person was clear as day.

"Nice to meet you two, how long is this flight suppose to be?" Tsubaki questioned him, and he shrugged.

"About 5 or 6 hours... with a stop in China... maybe 8 hours? Daaaaaaaamn, this is going to be a long trip. Wonder why we are in weapon form though?" Naruto questioned mostly to himself. Maybe it was really just a test, or a training, but it was going to be a long trip.

"Convenience?" Tsubaki said as she slowly loosened her grip over her body when she noticed that Naruto didn't seem to be paying that much attention to their states of nudity. Sure, she had breasts... but she lacked the fun parts of anything. There was nothing to really stare at other than skin, no nipples, no sex organs... just skin.

"Heh, I bet it is because they just don't want some kind of terrorist attack, so they lock up weapons who attained their weapon forms. I heard America was doing something like that." Naruto said as he laid back... while floating, and just got comfy. His body was going to be stiff when he turned back to normal, so he may as well make himself comfy now.

"So, what are you hoping for in a Meister?" Tsubaki asked curiously. She herself wasn't going to be picky, the first interesting person she found, or the first person to ask her, would be who she accepted as her partner.

"Don't care much actually, though I hope for a girl to be honest. Mom got Dad as a partner, and he made her a Death Scythe." Naruto said with a grin. He just liked the romance of it all, meeting your partner, and entrusting them with the job of turning you into something amazing. It was just amazing, and he wished that he could experience the same thing.

"That seems nice." Tsubaki said, and Naruto nodded.

They both felt their actual bodies, their weapon forms, jumble around as they were loaded onto the plane.

"So, what do you say... 8 hours is a long time to sit around and do nothing, want to be friends? 8 hours with a new friend is much more bearable." Naruto offered her as he extended the hand of friendship to her.

"Sure, that sounds nice." Tsubaki said with a lighter smile on her face.

Not even to the DWMA and she already made a friend.

Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **This is NOT a new story, this is just a redo of an older story.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Partners

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"These clothes are demeaning on so many levels." Naruto commented with a dry voice. Even after an hour off the plane, he finally worked out all the kinks in his body after being stuck in a box for so long, he was still undergoing a test... a test of his patience. He and Tsubaki both, being from Ninja Weapon clans were given... ninja styled clothes to use while they searched for a partner.

Sleeveless, v-necked training gis were covering their upper bodies, while loose fitting pants tied up by a cloth belt were covering their lower bodies. The colors were both in black, and on the left sides of their chests they were given Nametags that simply said "Weapon" on them.

Well, that wasn't so bad, Meisters had a "Meister" tag on them, so that was fair.

It was the ninja clothes that bothered him.

Tsubaki had a scarf that she could use to slightly customize it, while his whisker marks were more than enough to make him stick out in a crowd without a problem. His problem, was that despite being ninja clothes, he couldn't find any orange on them. He stuck out like a sore thumb right now! He was wearing all black, meaning that in a crowd of people dressed in colorful colors his black made him stick out even more than orange did in an all black party.

"Really?" Tsubaki questioned as they walked up the stairs leading to the DWMA together.

The academy was huge, and it was located in a very "Death" themed city. The academy itself was huge and black, with large white candles sticking out from the building, burning with fires at the end of them. Even the academy itself was decorated with a large cartoonish skull design on the front... and there was tons of stairs leading up to the academy... not to mention the fact that there were large, dangerous looking, red spikes coming from the school.

"Yeah, I mean... what ninja wears all black in a crowded city?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. That was like BEGGING for somebody to figure out you were a ninja.

"Well, I guess you do have a point." Tsubaki said in a soothing voice, and after 8 hours of prolonged exposure to each other they had pretty much figured out each other's personalities by this point. Tsubaki had figured out that while Naruto was a loud, excitable, and rather "stupid" person at times, he was very mature when it came to understanding, forgiving, and accepting others for all of their traits. He was also very loyal, and a go with the flow kind of guy.

Naruto's personality of being All-Forgiving, All-Accepting, meant that Naruto would have NO trouble finding a partner that would be able to use him.

The problem was finding a person that could use two weapons at the same time.

"Yeah, and how many damn steps will it take to get up there?" Naruto complained, even though he wasn't even close to exhausted... he just didn't want to walk. Naruto had learned that Tsubaki was a very patient and forgiving person, she was polite and gentle, able to accept people for their flaws, and would always try to see the good in people... thus accepting them, and making her a co-operative person.

Like Naruto, she _in theory_ could be partners with any Meister.

Then again, Tsubaki had low self-esteem and could be a bit submissive.

"Is that a boy on top of that spike?" Tsubaki asked Naruto as they got closer to the top, he he curiously looked at the middle spike in the school... and sure enough there was a young boy there. He couldn't be older than 13 years old, kind of young for the DWMA but not considered THAT young when compared to other people. He had bright green eyes, and spiky blue hair... and he was short, about maybe chest level with Naruto and Tsubaki. He wore bright white pants, and a sleevless black shirt... and metal bracers around his arms and steel toed... literally plated with steel, shoes.

"Looks like it." Naruto said with a grin, he liked that boy already, Naruto loved idiots, they were the most fun kind of people.

"Hee haw! He you all, be sure to remember me! I am the famous Black Star! I will be above God someday! In fact, I am almost there!" Black Star shouted as he pointed up at the heavens, and everyone started to leave, not caring enough to listen to a little brat boast about nothing. Naruto was actually enjoying the idiot making a fool of himself, he found the little ball of energy to be amusing. "Don't be sorry, you mediocre nobodies! I'm just too awesome! There is nothing more precious in this world than me! You'll see my mandorla very soon!" Black Star finished.

Only Naruto and Tsubaki were still there.

'What a little idiot, this little dumbass is going to get himself killed one day... got to say though, he looks like fun.' Naruto said as he started to clap for Black Star with Tsubaki. Part of being older, was being rather accepting of those younger than you. Well, Naruto simply found Black Star's antics amusing, simply because the boy was going to get himself into a lot of trouble.

'This kid is weird.' Tsubaki thought as she clapped with Naruto, neither of them had the highest opinions of the kid that jumped down and landed in front of them, surprised to see two people clapping for him.

He stared at them for awhile, looking them up and down.

"Good preformance, though it needed more explosions." Naruto said with a light smile, he had his arms crossed now, but he was still showing his amusement.

"It was nice." Tsubaki said... much more awkwardly than Naruto did. She wouldn't call it nice, more like it was nice because the kid was being himself.

"Ooooh hoo... I like you two, you two are the only little people to listen to this big star's entire speech... I guess I can bother to remember your names. I'm Black Star, a Meister!" Black Star said, and Naruto's eyebrow twitched. He might not be able to see souls like a Meister, but he could tell that this boy was Self-absorbed, overconfident to the point of arrogance, among many other negative traits that would make it _impossible_ for this boy to bond with ANY weapon other than those that were willing to accept him, and no the other way around.

In theory, anyone could use a Weapon, they didn't need to be a Meister. Witches, regular humans, animals... there were very few people unable to use Weapons. It only really happened that a person couldn't use a weapon, was when people were incompatable... Meisters were just the only beings that were known to be able to use a Soul Echo, aka, a Soul Resonance.

Black Star had a soul that MOST Weapons would refuse to bond with.

"Tsubaki, a Weapon." Tsubaki introduced herself respectfully, even to somebody younger than she was.

"I'm a Weapon too, Naruto." Naruto said as he pointed a thumb at his face. He might as well introduce himself to the little runt. There was no reason NOT to after all, it was just more convenient than dealing with the outburst of not doing it.

"Weapons... How would you two like to be given the greatest honor of being the weapons of the guy that will become greater than the Gods?" Black Star asked arrogantly... the base tone to his voice.

"Uh... you do know that syncing with one weapon is hard enough, but doing it with two people is even harder?" Tsubaki asked Black Star, who only grinned.

"Then the amazing Black Star will be able to handle it no problem! I am the greatest after all!" Black Star bragged about himself. Naruto looked at Tsubaki for a moment, and they both had a thought go through their heads.

This boy was going to placed into the NOT Class if he didn't find a Weapon he could sync with... since only Meister's with Weapons... with a highly valued set of skills, were placed into the EAT Class. This boy would get himself killed without a doubt one day without a weapon that could look after him and keep him in check.

The boy was incapable of syncing up with people his own age, which sadly was the majority of the academy... actually, even people older than him would have trouble accepting the boy as a Meister.

"Sure, why not." Naruto agreed to it. It wasn't like he gave two shits about his Meister, sure he would have prefered a girl... but this boy needed somebody, maybe an older brother figure, to keep him out of trouble. He could sync his soul up to the boy, no problem... even though it was normally the Meister's job to sync up with their weapon.

"Okay." Tsubaki agreed, and her feelings on the matter were the same as Naruto. Black Star was going to need somebody to look after him, make sure he didn't get in over his head.

"Great! Just another stepping stone to greatness for me!" Black Star gloated, and Naruto twitched. That could get old very fast, dealing with somebody that was absorbed with themselves to this level.

'Uhg... I hope Mom never visits or sees this guy is my partner... oh well, at least my other partner is a looker.' Naruto thought to himself with a slight grin on his face.

'This... is my partner, well, I guess I better make the best of it. At least there is a handsome boy my age with me.' Tsubaki thought, before she felt like hitting herself. Lust, an emotion that she... would never freely admit to being something that she had in spades. She would never say it outloud, or even admit it to herself completely that she was a rather 'horny' girl as some might put it.

"Well, what are you two waiting for! Transform so I can see you!" Black Star said loudly, with Naruto transforming into twin kunai. Black Star caught them when they flew towards him, and he had them both in his hands. He gripped the kunai tightly, a grin on his face. Naruto's upper body appeared in the reflection of the kunai. Tsubaki's body transformed as well, before she turned herself into a short bladed ninja sword with no guard to it. It was a single edge, straight blade as well.

Black Star caught the handle of the sword with his mouth.

"Gross, try not to slobber on me." Tsubaki said as she shivered internally. Her handle was in his mouth, that wasn't a very pleasant thing for her. She didn't expect Black Star to be able to talk with her in his mouth.

He proved her wrong.

"Ha! Three weapons, I am the greatest ever!" Black Star shouted out, while keeping Tsubaki balanced on his lower jaw. He was able to retain the ability to talk with stuff in his mouth... great, that meant that over than trapping and sewing his mouth shut, there was no stopping him from talking.

'But we are the ones doing all the work.' Naruto and Tsubaki both thought, since they were the ones syncing up THEIR souls with that of Black Star, not the other way around. He wasn't doing ANY of the work in the 'relationship', all he was doing was providing them with a soul to bond onto. It was up to them to sync up just so that he could use them in the first place.

"Heh, this kid is an idiot, but an amusing one." Naruto said to Tsubaki in the Inner Level, the level where Black Star wouldn't be able to hear their words. They were floating next to each other in the darkness again, but they could still very much see what was going on outside of their weapon forms. It just meant that they would only be heard by people outside of their weapons, when they wanted to be heard. Funny enough, their bodies had a VERY glow to them in the color of their souls. Naruto had an orange glow, and Tsubaki had a yellow one... showing that their souls were orange and yellow.

"That is kind of... true." Tsubaki said, not even denying the fact that she believed Black Star to be a special kind of stupid.

"Great, now I just need 99 Evil human souls, and a Witch soul and I can make you both into Death Scythes!" Black Star said with a grin, loud being his only tone of voice apparently.

"297 Evil Human souls, and 3 Witches souls." Naruto corrected Black Star, and the kid paused for a moment. He held Naruto between his thumbs and palms, while he used his other fingers to count for a moment to figure out if what Naruto said was true or not. It was taking him a few moments, while Naruto sent Tsubaki a raised eyebrow.

This was there partner.

"Wait, shouldn't that be 198 Evil Human souls and 2 Witches souls?" Tsubaki asked Naruto, and Black Star was able to see that. Naruto and Tsubaki's reflections looked towards each other, reflecting what they were doing on the inside.

"No, technically, 99 human souls and 1 witch soul will only make one half of my Weapon form into a Death Scythe. I become two weapons, so I need twice the amount for both halves to become Death Scythes." Naruto explained to her, and she looked at him for a moment. That souned really inconvenient for him, it literally would take him twice as long to achieve what others could do... if they could do it at all, in half the time.

"Just more fighters to show my awesomeness too, bring em all on then!" Black Star yelled, completely unfazed by the large number of souls that he woudl have to collect. It would be easy, all he would have to do was take two missions with an insane amount of enemies... and then he could rack up the number of souls quickly.

'Awesomeness isn't a word.' Tsubaki thought, but chose not to voice it. She would let Black Star have his moment. Both Tsubaki and Naruto returned to human form, standing on either side of Black Star... and they shared a glance. This was there partner, a runt with an ego.

...

Well, it wasn't the worst they could do.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Black Star is 13, and Maka was born the day that Black Star was brought to the DWMA as a Baby.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **-Ages-**_  
 _ **Maka-12, Kid-12, Black Star-13, Soul-14, Patty-15, Liz-16, Tsubaki-17, Naruto-17**_  
 _ **Maka and Kid are actually, in canon, some of the youngest DWMA students.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Yellow Star

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Oh my god." Tsubaki said as she covered her mouth, her nose... because at the moment her sense of taste and smell were both being assausted by possibly the worst scent of all time. It was a scent so bad that she could actually taste how horrible it was. All of her senses were offended, because she was stepping on top of... a plate of something that was covered in mold. She jumped off of that item with a repulsed look on her face. The sights she was seeing were completely... downright... undeniably horrific.

"This... is your house?" Naruto asked Black Star with a sweat drop. Naruto had been smart, he had transformed his nose into a Shuriken-blade so that he couldn't smell anything. If he couldn't smell anything, then the taste of the room wouldn't be nearly as horrible. Unlike Tsubaki... he was simply amazed.

How the fuck had Black Star destroyed his house into this condition?

"How... how could this happen?" Tsubaki asked as she looked at the upturned table, mountains of old food containers that had fallen over and covered the vast majority of the floor... dirty clothes that hadn't been washed or worn in years... and there was mold on the wall that she was looking at.

"I know right! Totally awesome!" Black Star bragged, this was the house he had been living in for most of his life. It was provided to him by Death, and now that he had Weapons this would be there house as well.

"Little Dude, this is amazing all right..." Naruto said, and he shared a look with Tsubaki to let her know that he was a little disgusted as well.

He prefered a clean room, he didn't mind a little mess that showed the place was lived in... but this was too much.

Wait... was Tsubaki smiling.

"If you don't mind, I can clean this place up for you." Tsubaki said with a smile. She loved cleaning, organizing, and keeping things tidy in general. She was sure that after the first time that she cleaned this place, it wouldn't get this dirty again. It was no problem for her to imagine that... because this was after years and years of abuse to the home.

A good... extremely deep... super extremely terribly deep cleaning was what this place needed, and then it would be easier to keep up with.

Okay, this place needed to be burned to the ground and then rebuilt... but she would make it sparkle!

"Oh, sure... Hey! I'm going to get something to eat! This big star has a huge appetite!" Black Star called out as he walked away from them. Naruto raised an eyebrow at this, while Tsubaki looked around the room. She wondered around, before she looked through the other rooms in the house... and only Black Star's personal room was in a similar condition. The rest of the rooms were unused, meaning that the place would have some redeeming points to it.

"Okay, time to get started!" Tsubaki said, cleaning was something that she enjoyed doing... this was just her newest and greatest challenge.

"I'ma cut it all up." Naruto said as he turned his hand into a foot long shuriken that was turned on it's side, so that it was similar to a fan. It started to spin around, before Naruto literally tore and grinded through the piles of old food containers and shredded them into small pieces. Tsubaki went into the kitchen, which she found to be mostly unused, and thus clean... before she came back with trashbags... that were unopened.

Lazy little bastard had them, but never used them.

"I didn't know you could partially transform like that." Tsubaki said when she noticed that Naruto was helping her out with the cleaning.

With all of the large trash cut into small pieces, Tsubaki found it easy to turn her foot into a scythe blade and use it to push all of the trash into the bag... as well as anything else unlucky enough to be smothered with garbage on the ground. She didn't want to touch anything with her bare hands, or even her feet, so this was the best course of action. She would replace parts of her body with weapons and use those to do the cleaning instead.

"What the hell is this?" Naruto asked as he held up what looked like a banana peel... only it was black.

It started to move.

"What?" Tsubaki asked Naruto, before the mutated banana peel lunged at Naruto. Naruto threw the demented peel into the garbage back with wide eyes. That damn thing had teeth! Why did a banana peel have teeth!? HOW did a banana peel have teeth!?

"Nothing." Naruto said as he increase the size of the shuriken on his arm, and he lost part of his forearm as he increased the size.

"You can freely manipulate your shuriken size?" Tsubaki asked with a raised eyebrow when Naruto turned his hand into a smaller shuriken and made it spin as well. One hand was slicing up the garbage, while the other was spinning fast enough to blow it away into the garbage bag that Tsubaki was holding wide open.

"There is a max and min size, but anything between those sizes I can change." Naruto admitted to her. It could change from throwing stars, to fuma shuriken when it came to size. He prefered the large size though, since the smaller ones were more for the purpose of a hidden ability that he was NOT sharing with Tsubaki at this time.

"Stop, I need another bag." Tsubaki told him, while Naruto went to go open every single window in the room. This place needed to air out, and fast. Naruto turned the ceiling fan on as well, before Tsubaki started to shovel trash into the bags. She opened multiple bags this time, and Naruton was glad that she did.

The work started to go by much faster than before, and soon the floor was cleaned off.

It was still dirty as hell, the floor stained with food and other... stuff Naruto and Tsubaki would rather remain ignorant too... but it wasn't covered in trash anymore.

"Weapons of great power... being reduced to this." Naruto said with teary eyes, nearly comical at how stupid he felt. This was grunt work, as well as... Naruto wasn't going to finish that thought.

"I like it, cleaning is fun." Tsubaki said as she returned from the kitchen with a pot filled with water, and a rag, as well as a bottle of soap... and bleach... and several other chemicals. Tsubaki started to pour them into the water in different amounts. Naruto had no idea what she was making, but when she poured a little on the floor the carpet started to bubble and fiz... before the bubbles popped and leaved behind a white carpet, clean as the day it was made.

"How, strong stuff." Naruto said with a raised eyebrow.

"My own personal blend, _very strong_. You don't want it on your skin, but it removes all kinds of stains." Tsubaki said to him as she picked up the pot... and she started to spread it around on the floor by pouring it out. Naruto flipped over the coffee table into it's proper place, before he jumped on top of it when the foam started to spread out... and Tsubaki walked quicker to escape from the foam as she spread it around the room.

She jumped up onto the couch and waited for the entire floor to be covered in the powerful cleaning liquid.

...

It continued to raise up higher and higher, until it got to the point that Naruto and Tsubaki had to jump out of the window and close it behind them.

"Is that suppose to happen?" Naruto asked as he watched the foam climb higher up the walls from the safety of outside the window. Tsubaki watched it climb as well, and bubbles filled the room completely.

"No... that place must have have a lot more filth than I thought." Tsubaki said as the bubbles started to pop. When they were all gone, the two of them went back into the house after opening the window.

The carpet was shining white... but the walls were stripped of their paint as well. The once... something... Naruto didn't even know what color the walls were before. He just knew that they were no longer that color, seeing as they were stripped down to a white color.

"I actually have this one." Naruto said as he reached into his pouch, Naruto took out a ninja tarp... and he placed it over part of the floor. Naruto spread it out so that it would cover the fresh carpet, and the furnature... that was also sparkling white. The carpet changed color to match what it was laying against.

"Oh, Magical Ninja Tarp... where did you get that?" Tsubaki asked him when she saw how it spread out and changed color. Naruto took out a cream colored ball, before he place it on the floor... and jumped out the window. Tsubaki followed his lead, and Naruto ducked... he didn't want the paint on the windows, so instead he kept them open and ducked underneath the wave of paint that burst out of the window.

Tsubaki had ducked with him.

"Quick Drying Paint Bomb." Naruto explained to her. The paint would dry in seconds, and when they went into the room they were happy with the color. Naruto removed, and shrank down, his ninja tarp again showing the perfect white carpet and furnature.

"Now the place just needs to air out the smell." Tsubaki said with a clap of her hands.

"Hey, oh wow you two work fast! I was only gone for an hour!" Black Star yelled as he came into his newly cleaned home.

'A hour?' Tsubaki and Naruto thought, did a hour really pass by without them noticing it? It seemed like things had gone so smoothly, but then again, they did spend a lot of time cutting up and cleaning the garbage... many of which were in bags that were... ten bags that were waiting to be thrown out at the very first chance they got.

"Doesn't matter, I picked these up for you... MATCHING CLOTHES! Now you get to share in my awesomeness!" Black Star said as he threw them clothes he thought would fit them.

Tsubaki's clothes were a tight fitting, tan colored combat dress with a long slit that went up the leg would show off one of her legs... and it had a star on the right boob. The neck was high collared, and the front was open with a very deep v that would show off much of her immense cleavage. It was sleeveless, and there were furry arm warmers with black and gray stripped arm warmers... she had a SINGLE lng sock that went up to her thigh... and white boots that were shin height... and two studded belts for her waist.

Her clothes were revealing, yet not revealing at the same time.

Naruto's new clothes were something that actually fit his style, kind of... yet fit in with the star theme Black Star was clearly going for. It was a white shirt, with a yellow star on the front of it, with a v-neck that would go down a few inches below his collar bone... and it had no sleeves. Above that would be a black jacket with a hoodie on it, and once more... no sleeves on that either, with a red star on the back of the jacket. There was a studded metal belt that would go around his waist, he liked the metal studds apparently... and the pants were black jeans with a gray stripe going down each leg... and white combat boots.

The clothes were actually pretty good.

"Thanks Black Star." Naruto said as he took the clothes, they were much better than the shitty uniform that he was wearing now.

"Thank you very much." Tsubaki said with a kind smile on her face.

"I know right! So awesome, those clothes will make you two draw more attention to me!" Black Star complimented himself with a grin.

'Saw that coming.' Naruto and Tsubaki thought, the yellow and red stars were of course placed there for the purpose of Black Star getting more attention to himself. Tsubaki looked at her clothes for a second... before she realized that the slit up the leg would actually lead up to her hip.

'Good thing I like... smaller, harder to notice panties.' Tsubaki thought, since she would have had to get new panties so that they didn't show... or go without.

She was not going to go without.

"What was that mutant banana thing!?" Naruto shouted at Black Star when he remembered something very important to him.

"Oh... Yellow Star?" Black Star asked with a tilted head. Naruto blinked a few times, while Tsubaki wanted to throw up.

He named it!?

The banana started to crawl back into the room, and both Naruto and Tsubaki watched as Black Star picked it up and scratched it on top of the... head?

"That... is horribly unclean, you should get rid of that thing." Tsubaki insisted, she didn't like the looks of that thing. The banana peel lunged at her, and she 'eeped' it shock at it and recoiled in disgust. Naruto grabbed it, before it lunged at his face and knocked him over the edge of the coffee table as it tried to murder him.

Again.

"Oh god, get it off!" Naruto said as he saved himself by turning into two kunai, one of which stabbed into the banana peel and killed it. Naruto turned back to normal, showing teeth marks on his face as he picked up "Yellow Star". Naruto opened the window, before he looked at Black Star, who was only laughing at him being lunged at by a banana peel.

Naruto threw it out the window.

'That... was terrifying. I will never eat bananas again.' Tsubaki thought as she held her hand over her heart.

"Nope, nope, nope, nope, fucking NOPE! No more bananas for me... ever again!" Naruto called out as he crossed his arms.

Operation: Clean House... was a success... but at what cost?

Their pride.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Instant Karma

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Morning Tsubaki." Naruto said as he walked into the living room. He was surprised to see that Tsubaki was awake this early. He had already taken a shower, and gotten himself dressed in his new clothes. He didn't expect anyone to be awake this early in the morning, other than himself that is. He had planned on making some coffee, if Black Star even had any of it that is, but it would seem that he didn't have to make it himself.

Tsubaki had already made it, and it was fresk.

"Good morning Naruto, is Black Star still asleep?" Tsubaki asked him, and Naruto nodded as he took the pot from the table and poured himself a cup from it.

"Like a log, those clothes look nice on you." Naruto complimented her as he glanced over her fine body. She had plenty of leg, cleavage, and a small bit of her rear showing in her current clothes... though she was able to make it appear more modest with the presence of the scarf around her neck, partially covering her neck and collarbone area... while keeping her large cleavage open.

"Should we wake him?" Tsubaki asked him, and he shook his head.

"Naw, school doesn't start for another hour. Let him sleep for another 30 minutes or so. Enjoy the quiet... we aren't getting anymore of it when he wakes up." Naruto told her with a slick smile on his face, showing he meant no offense by his words. Black Star was just a naturally very loud person, who was physically incapable of being a quiet person when he was in his right state of mind.

"So, you are a practitioner of Ninjutsu?" Tsubaki asked, she had meant to ask yesterday but with Yellow Star... the creature who will never be mentioned out loud again... she had forgotten about it.

"Ninja Tool is literally in my title... yes, I practice it." Naruto told her with a small joking tone to his voice. Tsubaki laughed a little at herself, she had forgotten that Naruto had told her he was a Ninja Tool... a Demon Ninja Tool, so that was the obvious guess to make.

...

The two of them enjoyed a moment of silence, before a loud crashing was hard and Naruto accidently spilled the hot coffee on his hand. Naruto hopped up and hissed in pain, that coffee was literally had the scalding hot heat. His hand was literally red, burnt, and he was hissing in pain as he waved it around to cool it down.

"Good morning, just another amazing day for Black Star!" Black Star shouted out, waking up on his own. Naruto's hand started to steam, and the red burns started to heal up. Tsubaki was holding onto his hand before this, but when she saw his hand healing on it's own she was confused. Black Star seemed to be in the shower now, seeing as the sound of running water could be heard.

"You... healed?" Tsubaki asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Regenerating Wavelength, I can't really control it. When I get hurt, I heal quickly. Mom says that if I Resonate with anyone, that it might pass onto them while I resonate with them." Naruto explained to her. It was part of being a Strong Grigori soul, he gained several strange abilities that sprouted from the strength of his soul stabilizing itself. His body, when he was younger, had needed to constantly heal itself so that he could grow strong enough to withstand the force of his own soul and contain it inside of his body instead of outside of it.

"That is unique, my only ability is turning into several weapons." Tsubaki told him. There was no need to keep that ability a secret, when Naruto already knew about it.

"So, what can you turn into?" Naruto asked curiously, she had already seen both of his forms.

"Ninja Sword, Shuriken, Chain-Scythe, Smoke Bomb, and a form that copies other peoples looks." Tsubaki told him, and to show him her "Dummy" mode illusion leaves formed around her, before she took the form of Naruto himself. Naruto clapped, impressed with that ability of hers. The ability to take other forms was a useful one, and the best part was that he could see a change in the shape of her shadow, it was a physical transformation. Her skin turned into leaves and floated away, before she transformed back to normal.

"Impressive, I need to completely master a weapon before I can take it's shape... I don't even know how I would go about copying a person." Naruto said, he was very impressed with that ability of hers.

"Goooooood morning Naruto, and gooood morning Tsubaki!" Black Star shouted out with a large grin splayed across his lips.

"Morning Black Star." Naruto greeted the young Meister.

"Good morning." Tsubaki greeted more politely than the casual Naruto. She was a very polite and properly trained person than her laid back partners were.

"So what's for breakfast!?" Black Star asked as he looked around. He could see that Naruto and Tsubaki were having coffee for their breakfast, but he was hungry!

"Oh, I'll make something for you." Tsubaki said as she stood up and walked towards the kitchen. Naruto nearly spat out his coffee, the back of the combat dress was extremely tight on Tsubaki's butt. Naruto regained control of himself, but he still watched her ass as she walked, before he grinned to himself.

She had a very nice ass, and body in general.

*Smack*

"Ow!? What was that for!?" Black Star shouted out in pain after Naruto's hand smacked him hard in the back of the head.

"You forgot to say thanks." Naruto told Black Star, who dropped his jaw at the stupid reason for him being hit. Black Star twitched, before he swung his fist at Naruto to smack him back... only for Naruto to turn into his Fuma Shuriken forms and the fist go right through the hole in the middle of them. Naruto turned back to normal, and he appeared with his arms around Black Star's neck... slowly choking him out. "Show some respect, we cleaned this place yesterday... and I had horrible nightmares last night because of that... unmentionable thing." Naruto told Black Star.

Okay, so maybe he had other reasons for hitting his meister.

"Gah! Okay, I get it! Thank you Tsubaki!" Black Star shouted out.

"You're welcome Black Star!" Tsubaki called back to him from the kitchen, and Naruto let go of Black Star, before he took his coffee and leaned back on the couch. Naruto closed his eyes and just... relaxed for a moment.

"You're lucky you're my partner." Black Star mumbled, and Naruto snorted at him.

"Ask my Mom this, it is the Weapon's job to make sure the Meister doesn't make an ass out of themselves. When you fuck up, people will blame your fuck ups on me... so don't fuck up." Naruto told Black Star with a twitching eye.

People ALWAYS blamed the Weapon.

 _If only my Weapon were better, I would have won that fight._  
 _Why couldn't my weapon have a longer reach?_

Stupid shit like that got on his nerves, Weapons couldn't control their Weapon forms like people believed. Naruto couldn't just decide that he wanted to be a 5 pointed star, he was a 4 pointed star and he would stay that way if he liked it or not. Only Death Scythes could change the shape of their weapon form to certain degrees.

Even Tsubaki and he couldn't freely change the shapes of their Weapons... they had multiple weapon forms, but they couldn't change those weapons.

A Shuriken was a Shuriken, and wasn't about to turn into a gun.

"I am so going to make Tsubaki a Death Scythe first." Black Star grumbled at Naruto, who only smirked for a moment.

"Go ahead, trust me, she is going to smack you one, one day just like I did. It is our _job_ to smack you around when you need it. If you don't need it, I wouldn't be smacking you... so do us both a favor... and don't need it." Naruto told Black Star as he picked up the newspaper and started to glance through it. He liked to read the news of what was going on in Death City.

The entire city was like one huge Goth Town, with a strange style to it and the buildings... it was like it was always Halloween here.

"Hey! Tsubaki, if I ever mess up, would you smack my head for it!?" Black Star asked Tsubaki, just as she came through the door with waffles.

"You only had the toaster kind... Huh? Of course, it is a Weapon's job to look after their Meister and make sure they don't do bad things to themselves." Tsubaki explained to him. She would be more forgiving for mistakes than Naruto, but if Black Star ever crossed the line she would punish him as well. It was her job to help him grow stronger, just like it was his job to turn her into a Death Scythe.

She wouldn't hesitate to punish him for making an ass out of himself.

"Told you so." Naruto said to Black Star, who stared at Naruto for a moment, before he slapped the coffee out of his hand. The cup went flying into the air.

Instant karma.

The coffee cup crashed into Black Star, and shattered on his head... covering him in still very hot coffee.

...

"Aaaaaaaah! Hot! That is freaking hot! Do you have the freaking tongue of a dragon!?" Black Star screamed as he ran around. He had earned that one for himself, and karma had fucked with him right away.

'That was instant karma.' Tsubaki thought as she placed the waffles on the table, before she poured Naruto another cup of coffee and handed it to him.

"Karma... and Irony. You knock my coffee out of my hand to teach me a lesson, but it lands and spills on your head... and I get another cup of coffee while you learn a lesson." Naruto told Black Star, who was glaring at him.

The glare meant nothing, it was replaced by a grin a few moments later.

"I like you, you got guts. When I make it big, I am SO going to mention your name in an interview." Black Star said, once more bragging about himself, even when complimenting Naruto. Black Star stuffed his face with waffles, and his hair dried off... though his face was still red with minor burns.

'I guess he is still just a kid.' Tsubaki thought with a smile on her face as she glanced at how... unclassy that Black Star ate. Naruto wasn't classy either, but he was neat... he didn't spill or miss anything when he ate. He was a fast eater, but he was a very clean eater. In a way, he had manners when it came to eating. His speed simply made it appear that he ate in a sloppy way. She had seen Naruto eat last night when he made himself some cup ramen.

"So, lets be late for school and make a BIG entrance! I want Maka seething with jealousy when she sees you two." Black Star said with a giant, and evil looking, grin on his face.

"Maka?" Naruto and Tsubaki asked, curious at the name.

"Oh, just some little star I know. I lived in Death City when I was just a tiny star myself, and I kind of knew her... She is about my age, and is in the EAT class too." Black Star said as he waved his hand. He wasn't really friends with Maka, but when you only had like one person who lived in Death City that was your age... you at least knew their name and remembered them. Most other DWMA students moved to the school from other cities, states, and countries... like Naruto and Tsubaki.

"You never know, Maka might have a partner that is amazing." Tsubaki said to Black Star, while Naruto snorted.

"Three beats two, and two beats one... you two are like three, so even if Maka gets two... I still win too!" Black Star said as he did the math on his fingers for that one.

"Do you need any sugar or cream?" Tsubaki asked Naruto, because she was watching as he drank his coffee black... and couldn't help but cringe.

"No thanks, honestly, I only drink coffee when I don't get enough sleep. I hate this stuff, but the more bitter it is... the more awake I am." Naruto admitted to her, and she shivered.

She had nightmares about Yellow Star as well, so she could imagine why Naruto lacked sleep.

"Well, lets head out! My big debut is waiting!" Black Star shouted out as he finished up the impressive stack of waffles.

'Well, at least he has a big appettite... cooking should be fun.' Tsubaki thought as she looked at the bright side of everything. Naruto put his coffee on the table, it would be there for him when he got back. Black Star, in his excitement... rushed out the door, completely forgetting about the two of them.

...

"He is stupid, but he is funny." Naruto said with a smile. He didn't feel like he needed to mention it again, but he liked stupid people.

"Well, I will..." Tsubaki started to say, before she saw Naruto walk in front of her... and her eyes were drawn to his butt in the tight pants he was wearing. Her eyes widened, and her cheeks tinted pink when she saw the sculpted body that he had.

He had a great body.

"You say something?" Naruto asked as he turned around and waited for her to come with him.

"Oh! No, just talking to myself... I want to go grocery shopping and get some ingredients for a cake ahahaha! You know... to celebrate." Tsubaki said, pulling out the first excuse that she could think of.

That was believable... right?

She didn't know if Naruto believed her or not, because he turned around and started to walk again without giving any indication towards one way or another.

Was that a good sign, or a bad one?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Scythe Meister

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"So not ninja." Tsubaki complained as she became a reflection in her shuriken form, which was hanging around Black Star's neck at the moment. She was putting up with this idea though, mostly because she was that kind of person. She wasn't the only one though, Naruto was just somewhat bored and went with the plan because he was fine with it. Naruto was in Black Star's hands, and he was in his Kunai form.

"Agreed, not ninja-like ya know." The reflection in the right kunai showed Naruto's face with blue eyes. The one on the left showed Naruto with black and red eyes, just with his arms crossed and snorting. That reflection vanished before they could see it, and Naruto's left eye turned black and red.

Inside of the spirit-zone Naruto and Tsubaki were standing back to back, surrounded by nothing but black, but they could still see the world through their weapons.

"No, this is going to be awesome!" Black Star shouted out as he stared at the people walking into the school down below. He was standing on the front red spike of the school, and like an idiot, he was going to make a HUGE fool of himself. He was also revealing the weapon forms of his weapons. "Tsubaki, Ninja Sword form!" Black Star said to her, and she glowed, before she appeared in front of him as a short tanto.

Black Star caught her between his teeth, and he still retained his grin.

"Please don't lick me." Tsubaki requested, and Black Star nodded. Naruto shivered in disgust at the thought of being licked as well.

"So, Little Man, what are you going to say to introduce yourself?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, and he appeared in the left reflection this time. Tsubaki watched as part of Naruto seperated from himself, and appeared away from them. She thought it was curious how he could split his soul into Yin and Yang so easily, but she didn't think much of it. He did turn into two weapons that were completely seperate from each other.

Her own Multi-Form came from a unique genetic mutation in her family, who was she to judge strange weapon abilities?

"Hello future worshipers of the great ninja Black Star! All of you be thankful that you get to go to school with the biggest, brightest star like me! I am the man who will surpass death, and become a god!" Black Star shouted out, somehow keeping Tsubaki in his mouth as he spoke. Tsubaki laughed a little, deep inside of her soul so that Black Star didn't hear her. Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Ahahaha, he is quite the Meister isn't he?" Tsubaki asked Naruto, actually a little amused by the way Black Star carried himself.

"Well, he can... well, I wouldn't say _handle_ since we are doing most of the work bonding with him... yeah, he is pretty amusing. I mean, if both our souls were compatible he couldn't use us at the same time." Naruto said as he gestured to Tsubaki and himself. Both of them had yellow glows about them, showing them that their soul colors were about the same. They were both yellows, meaning they had a higher sync rate. It was easier for them to be used by a single person, because it was like resonating with similar people.

"All hail Black Star!" Black Star yelled out excitedly, before a book smashed into his head and he fell off of the spike.

Both Naruto and Tsubaki started to glow.

Black Star landed on the ground, face first, making a crater where his body smashed into the ground. The boy was twitching in pain, while moments later Naruto and Tsubaki landed on the ground, no there feet, softly. The two of them looked down at Black Star, before a thick book landed on top of Naruto's head, bounced off, and hit Black Star between his spread legs.

"Ah! My Black Stars!" Black Star shouted out, and he rolled on the ground holding onto his balls.

'So who is this pretty little thing?' Naruto thought as he looked at the thrower of the book.

A young girl, no older tham maybe 11 of 12 years old. A shorter girl, on the thin side of things. She wore a white button up shirt, long sleeves, with a yellow sweater-vest and a green tie on. She really was underdeveloped, and when Naruto called her pretty he meant that in more the "this girl will grow up pretty" sort of way. She had blond, pale blond, hair in ponytails at the sides of her head, and dull green eyes. She had a red skirt on, and larger black shoes.

Next to her was more than likely her partner.

A few years older than her, but honestly about the same height, was a white haired boy with it spiked to the side. Red, lazy eyes, and his teeth down to fine points like shark teeth. He had a black and yellow jacket on, and he wore a white headband. His pants were red, and he seemed to give off the "I don't give a fuck" feeling to him.

"Ow Maka! Are you trying to put out my star light!?" Black Star yelled at the girl, who was apparently named Maka.

"You know this guy Maka?" The boy next to Maka said, and Naruto looked between them. He glanced between Maka and Black Star, before getting Tsubaki's attention.

"This is Black Star, Black Star, this is my partner Ev-" Maka started to say the boy's real name, before the kid stopped her. Weapons had the right to change their names to a fake, but still real, name once they got to the DWMA. It was something unique about Weapon rights, once they started training they could legally change their names.

"Soul Eater, a Demon Sythe." Soul introduced himself to Naruto and Tsubaki.

'Children... I am surrounded by pre-teens.' Naruto thought with a slight pout. The only person that was even his age was Tsubaki, his meister was like 5 years his junior, and his meister's friend was even younger than that. He was going to spend his time at the DWMA babysitting apparently.

"Hello, nice to meet you Maka, and you too Soul. I am Tsubaki, Black Star's weapon." Tsubaki introduced herself with a polite, respectful bow. Maka looked at the strange gesture, but she noticed that Tsubaki had a Japanese name, so she put the gesture up to a cultural thing.

"Nice to meet you too Tsubaki." Maka said, before she looked at Naruto, who blinked and pointed at himself. "So, who are you?" Maka asked Naruto curiously, and he nodded.

"Naruto, also Black Star's weapon. Bump it." Naruto said as he extended his fist, and Maka looked at him and bumped his fist. Naruto felt a spark between their souls, before he smiled to himself.

An immature Grigori Soul?

Soul bumped Naruto's fist as well, and Naruto could feel that the boy and Maka's partnership was going to be a harder one. Their souls weren't too compatible at the moment, good enough to use, but not good enough to achieve resonance.

"How did YOU get good enough to use two weapons?" Maka asked Black Star with a look of disbelief on her face. Using one weapon was hard, but being able to use two weapons was something that took an amazing amount of talent to do. Black Star could never even resonate with one person, let alone two.

'Heh, because Tsubaki is very accepting, and I can bond with almost anyone strong enough to handle my soul.' Naruto thought to himself.

"I am just that awesome, jealous of my amazing skills yet Maka! I guess I am going to make a Death Scythe before you!" Black Star boosted arrogantly, and Tsubaki laughed a little nervously. She looked towards Naruto, expecting him to burst Black Star's bubble.

"What? I don't care if he brags." Naruto said to her when he noticed her staring at him, waiting for something. Maka and Soul looked at him, but Black Star just continued to laugh, sure of himself. Naruto yawned, before he turned into two kunai and landed in Black Star's hands. "Now, go to class already so I can take a nap." Naruto told Black Star, so long as he was in class, it didn't matter what form he was in.

"Kind of small weapon form." Soul teased Naruto as he turned into his own weapon form, a silver pole that was taller than Maka. At the end of it was a red eye design, and coming out of that was a red and black scythe black styled much like teeth. Naruto mentally shrugged, not really caring. He had grown past the "small" and "large" jokes people liked to tell about his weapon form.

"Why should I carry you to class?" Black Star asked Naruto, and Naruto transformed back and landed on his feet.

"Fine. Maka, Soul, nice to meet the two of you. I hope that we can all be friends." Naruto said with his tone laid back. He and Tsubaki started to walk with Black Star towards the hallways of the school, heading towards class. Naruto didn't care about school, he was a weapon. Collect 198 Bad Souls and 2 Witch souls. That was his goal, other than that, what else did he _need_ to know?

"Well, they seem very nice." Tsubaki commented as she walked next to Naruto, well, they could see each other face to face. Black Star was short, and standing between them.

"Did you _see_ the jealous look on her face? HA! She was so stunned at my brightness!" Black Star spoke like he had won the lottery.

'She seemed more confused than jealous.' Tsubaki thought to herself, and Naruto palmed his face at Black Star's words.

'The girl seemed more pissed than anything.' Naruto stated in his mind. Maka seemed like she was confused and angry over Black Star having two, technically three, weapons. Naruto looked back, and Tsubaki did as well, when they heard the sounds of footsteps running to catch up to them. Maka and Soul caught up, and started to walk with them.

"Wait up... Damn, your legs are long. How old are you two anyway?" Maka asked Naruto and Tsubaki, since the massive height difference and the large difference in the maturity of their bodies really spoke out.

"Seventeen." Naruto and Tsubaki both said.

"This school doesn't have an age requirement, so I waited awhile." Tsubaki continued, and Maka looked at Naruto, expecting his answer to be about the same. Naruto looked at her for a moment, before he jolted when he realized she wanted an unasked question to be answered.

"Oh, me? My Mom's a Death Scythe, not a scythe though, and she suggested I come at this age. That way I was mature enough to take care of my meister with a level head. I agree with her." Naruto spoke as he looked at Black Star picking his nose.

"Oh, your mom's a Death Scythe? My old man is a Death Scythe as well, Spirit." Maka told Naruto with a smile on her face. Good, it seemed they had something that they had in common.

"Hey, everyone ask me questions!" Black Star demanded when he noticed that the focus wasn't on him. He didn't like conversations that weren't about him. Of course, Maka already knew a lot about him, so she had nothing to ask. Naruto didn't care enough to ask any questions.

"So Black Star... what is your favorite color?" Tsubaki asked, to humor the boy. Maka sighed, noticing this fact. She suddenly figured out why Naruto and Tsubaki were Black Star's weapons. Black Star didn't have the _skill_ to wield them.

They _let_ him wield them.

"I feel sorry for you." Maka said as she reached up and gave Naruto a pat on the shoulder, and he looked down at her with confusion.

"Well that isn't random." Naruto told her, and Black Star finished thinking about his favorite color.

"Black of course, just like my name!" Black Star laughed at his own 'joke' and Naruto pretended that he was choking Black Star behind his back. Of course, he wasn't anywhere near serious. Maka snorted, and Soul chuckled a little. Even Tsubaki gave an awkward chuckle, and Black Star just grinned. "Ha, so you liked my joke! Not only am I the strongest, but also the funniest!" Black Star laughed uproaringly, not realiazing he was the butt of the joke.

"Sure Black Star, super funny." Tsubaki agreed, while Naruto gave the kid a pat on the back.

"Yep, real funny. My ribs hurt from laughing so hard." Naruto humored the boy as well. Tsubaki sent Naruto a thankful look, since she could tell that Black Star woudln't handle the truth too well.

"Well, here we are." Maka said when they got to their class, and they walked in. The class was large, and students were picking out seats. The class seating worked like those in a college, with each row being higher up than the last. Naruto went up to the top row, before he sat his head down on a desk. Tsubaki sat next to Naruto, while Black Star sat next to her. Maka and Soul sat in the row in front of them.

"Okay, ding dong class, I am Sid Barett, and I am going to be teaching you kids." The teacher said as he came into class last. A tall, muscular black man with his long hair in rows going back on his head. He had stubble on his jawline, and he had japanese tattoos on his shoulders. The man wore a green wife-beater and long pants to go with them. Over his forehead was a white headband with a black symbol on the ground of it.

'This... is going to be a _looooooooooong_ day.' Naruto thought with dull eyes.

The guy's intro said a _lot_ about his personality.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	6. Chapter 6 To and Ko Pt1

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **I am not bashing Black Star, anyone who read the manga will know this.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

 _"Souls! Delicious!" Naruto shouted as he consumed the soul of a man on Death's List. It was a green soul, the man had been a very much filled with envy. Naruto put it in his mouth, and chewed it up, before he swallowed the soul with a loud gulp. Naruto sighed as the soul filled his belly, and he gave himself a pat on the stomach._

 _There were still 197 more souls floating around him, and even two witch souls that were just floating around for him to consume at his leasure._

"Wake up!"

A sharp jolt to the head woke Naruto up, and he ylped. His hands went right to his aching skull, and he was pulled back to reality by Maka. She had slapped his head with a book, and he glared at her for it. Naruto looked towards Black Star with his next glare. Naruto was having a nice dream about actually doing what he came to this school to do.

"I hate you right now." Naruto told Maka, and she gave him a look. Tsubaki laughed a little at how Naruto hadn't bothered to pay attention to the lecture about Resonating Souls. Naruto apparently already know how to do that with a Meister, considering his sister and father were meisters. He was also very accepting, meaning that for him resonating was very simple. Just accept the soul, match it, and enhance it. Nothing more to it than that for him.

Well, she was the same way.

"Having a good dream?" Soul asked Naruto, and Naruto glared at him.

"I hate you too by proxy." Naruto told Soul, jealous of the boy. In 6 months of this school, Soul had managed to get over 54 souls of his 99. Maka had filled Soul up well, while Naruto and Tsubaki were EMPTY. They haven't collected a single soul yet, their meister had taken them on plenty of collection jobs.

That didn't matter though, because they always fucked it up with Black Star's lack of stealth skills.

"What did I do?" Soul asked Tsubaki in a low tone, and she smiled awkwardly at the younger boy.

"Oh, no reason. He is just grumpy." Tsubaki explained, and Naruto crossed his arms and started to grumble. How was he suppose to enjoy eating souls, if he never got the chance to eat one because of his incompetant meister? The fault for not getting a soul went to the meister, the weapon was just that, a weapon. Can't blame the weapon for something that was the job of the meister.

"He wishes he could be a big man like me!" Black Star shouted out as the bell to the school day rung, just in time too. Naruto stood up, before he stormed out of the room before anyone could follow him.

6 months.

6 months and not a single soul. Naruto needed twice the number of souls as a normal weapon, and here he was, with nothing. Even Soul, who was a normal weapon, had half of the number of souls he needed for the transformation into a Death Scythe. Naruto started to walk down the steps to get back into the populated area of Death City. He knew that Tsubaki was going to come and follow him. Black Star was going to train his body right now, or he was going to do to extra-ninja lessons with Sid.

He needed those lessons, badly.

"Naruto, wait up!" Tsubaki called out to Naruto as she ran after him, and she slowed down when she got next to him. He was the only person her age in the entire class, she spent most of her free time with him. Black Star trained a lot, even at home, so there really wasn't much to do with him other than train. She didn't always want to train or go on missions, sometimes she wanted to do things for her own fun.

Of course, she wished that she could have a single successful mission.

"Damn that runt. He always makes a mess out of missions." Naruto complained to Tsubaki, he would complain to Black Star... but the kid was too into himself to see what he was doing wrong. You could explain, in detail, what he was doing wrong and he would blow it off, train harder than before, and then do the exact same thing that messed them up the last time. Tsubaki was getting fed up with it as well, but Naruto was less patient than she was.

He wanted a soul in his belly damnit!

"I know you must be... frustrated, but he is just a kid. Give him time, I am sure he will improve himself." Tsubaki urged Naruto to be patient a little longer. She knew that Naruto sometimes needed a little extram remainder that they were dealing with an arrogant kid, not somebody who had matured like they had.

"... I know... I just wish he would take our feelings into consideration. How often does he leave you to clean?" Naruto asked her, and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I like cleaning." Tsubaki said, and the two of them turned and walked into a small little coffee shop. Naruto and Tsubaki sat down in their usual spot, they came here a lot when they had nothing left to do.

"Doesn't matter that you like it, he should offer to help out." Naruto told her, and she shrugged sheepishly. Black Star sort of shoved his work onto her, sure, but she didn't mind it too much. She liked housework like cooking and cleaning. Those were her hobbies, what she found fun. Naruto had gardening and ramen tasting, and she had cooking and cleaning. Their hobbies actually went well together. She could make new kinds of ramen, and he could taste test them and tell her his opinion.

It was nice having somebody to help with your hobby.

"Well... you don't really help either." Tsubaki told him, and he looked at her with a dull look.

" _Oh Naruto, I got it, don't worry about it._ Sound familiar?" Naruto asked her, because he offered to help her all the time. She just always rejected his offer after he offered his help. So, him not helping was completely her fault for not letting him help. She always claimed to have it under control, so he allowed her to take matters into her own hands.

"Okay, point taken. So, any suggestions for dinner tonight... or do you think Black Star will have a job picked out?" Tsubaki asked him, and Naruto didn't care at this point.

"Pork Ramen, if we have a mission... who cares. I am seriously going to try and find another Meister if Black Star can't get me a soul." Naruto grumbled, and Tsubaki paled. She didn't want her partner weapon to go find another Meister. She had grown rather fond of Naruto, and Naruto was the ONLY person in the entire class, and school that was her age. She would lose the last person her age if he left, and that would leave her alone with a school filled with children.

Teachers didn't count.

"Well... if it helps we are able to wield each other. Our souls are extremely compatable, almost like family." Tsubaki mentioned to him. They were both similiar weapons, and the two of them had similar souls. Sometimes weapons could wield each other, but sadly, weapons wielding weapons couldn't resonate. Only Meisters and Weapons could resonate their souls together.

Wield each other, sure, but actually form a bond and resonate was a no go.

"Uuuuuh, my sister would totally mock me for having an incompetant meister." Naruto groaned as he held his face in his hands.

"Tell me about her, you don't talk too much about your family." Tsubaki suggested to him. Naruto never mentioned his sister in more than passing.

"Think of a girl me, and then give her sleeping problems." Naruto commented to Tsubaki, who started to sweat a little.

"You already have problems though... you fight people in your sleep." Tsubaki mentioned to him, and he flipped her off with a deep frown on his face. Tsubaki giggled at how badly Naruto was taking that little tidbit of information. It would explain a lot of things to him though, and why there were holes in his room at home.

"Anyway, imagine a perverted, girl me who likes to wear-" Naruto said, before he was interupted by Tsubaki again.

"You are a pervert though..." Tsubaki told him as their regular waiter got them what they usually ordered when they came to this place. Naruto stared at Tsubaki long and hard, and she wilted under his stare. "Sorry..." Tsubaki apologized for interupting him.

"No, I was just thinking you are _the_ last person to call me a pervert. _Anyway_ my sister is a, don't interupt me, wayward soul... Can't say that we aren't expecting her to end up on Death's List for reaping. She has a _deep_ madness in her soul... or so pops said." Naruto spoke as he remembered one of his parents lectures. Tsubaki raised an eyebrow at that little fact, but she leaned forward.

"What do you mean?" Tsubaki asked, and Naruto pointed to his mouth.

"Mom ate her brother, gramps ate his sister, great-gramps ate his brother... for as long as the Uzumaki name has gone on, siblings have always eaten each others souls. Those born with Meister blood fall into madness, and those who are weapons eat their souls when they do." Naruto admitted sadly, but he had long since accepted that this was the madness in their blood. There were many times of madness in the world, and his family had their own madness.

The Madness of Love.

"That sounds horrible... So... when will your sister fall into madness?" Tsubaki asked him, and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Could be today, could be tomorrow, could be six years from now. Don't know, and I would rather not know. Since you know... eating her soul." Naruto brought up, and Tsubaki flinched. She could never imagine how horrible it had to feel to know years in advance that you would be eating your siblings soul.

"Your mom, what type of weapon is she?" Tsubaki asked, changing the subject. All the weapons in her family had the same many forms, except for a single person in the family.

"Death Scythe, though she is a Nine-Bladed Scythe as her favorite weapon form. She got it after she ate her brother... I can't turn into that though. Her weapon is extremely hard to master..." Naruto said with a twitch of annoyance, and Tsubaki palmed her hands together.

"Oh, right, you can turn into any weapon you have mastered." Tsubaki remembered. It wasn't just that Naruto could turn into a Kunai and Shuriken, it was that he could only turn into things he had mastered. If Naruto mastered the use of a sword, he could also become a sword. If he mastered a gun, he could turn into guns. Naruto's ability to transform was restricted to what he could personally use.

"Oh look, here is comes." Naruto commented when he saw that Black Star was coming towards them. He had a wooden plate in his hand.

"Mission it is, instant ramen?" Tsubaki asked, wanting to know what to pack. Naruto nodded his head, and he cracked his neck.

"Ha! I found the perfect mission!" Black Star shouted as he landed in front of them, and Naruto put his hands in his pockets and leaned forward.

He stopped when he saw what was on the plate.

"Well... shit." Naruto said when he looked at the mission, and Tsubaki stopped and looked at Naruto with concern when she read the name and location on the plate. She could see what the mission was, and she knew that this was going to be a hard mission.

"Ha! I knew I picked a perfect mission! I am going to shine like a star on this!" Black Star spoke highly of himself, and Naruto bonked him on the head. Black Star glared at Naruto, but he stopped when he saw the look on Naruto's face.

"Oh Naruto..." Tsubaki muttered with her face looking down.

"What is wrong with you?" Black Star asked one of his partners, and Naruto grabbed the job. Naruto looked at it for a moment, before he scratched the back of his head in annoyance.

"Well shit, I guess I jinxed myself... Fine, this is as good a time as any. This is going to be unpleasant." Naruto groaned out, and he gripped his fist on the board.

 _Naruko Uzumaki - Meister - Fell into Madness and ate her Weapon_

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	7. Chapter 7 To and Ko Pt2

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"He hasn't said a word since the mission started." Black Star whispered to Tsubaki when he noticed that Naruto was unusually somber. Usually Naruto could be seen with a happy or annoyed look on his face. He thought that it was cool that somebody had such a close name to Naruto's name.

Naruto Uzumaki and Naruko Uzumaki.

Their target's name, a Meister who devoured her weapon whole... with her weapon being the Demon Senbon.

He thought that Naruto would be super pumped to meet somebody with what amounted to his name, but Naruto hadn't so much as spoke a word to him the entire way to where they were. The last 6 hours, he hadn't so much as talked to even Tsubaki. He had been silent, and Black Star learned that a silent Naruto was never a good thing. It usually meant that Naruto was pissed off.

Naruto didn't _seem_ pissed off.

"I can hear you." Naruto told Black Star, who yelped while Tsubaki held her heart in shock, Naruto suddenly talking had surprised her as well.

'Things get weird when he is silent.' Tsubaki couldn't help but think.

"So what has been eating at your ass?" Black Star asked Naruto personally this time. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Naruko is my sister. I'm not mad at you for picking this mission." Naruto assured Black Star. It was best that this matter was left to him anyway. He didn't want somebody else eating his sister's soul. The Madness of Love wasn't something that could so easily be controlled.

It was activated when Siblings were seperated, or when the madness simply grew too powerful.

When Naruto went to the DWMA Naruko's Madness of Love started to grow without his soul nearby to calm it down for her. Only he could safely, well not counting his mother, his sister's soul at this point. Not without being completely corrupted by her madness. The Madness of Love was too great, it took the greatest emotion and corrupted it.

"Oh... I'm sorry about that." Black Star apologized for something.

He really didn't know that they were going after his sister.

"Better I kill her than somebody else. Anyway, this is somewhat of a family tradition. Those in my family are always born as twins for a reason. My mother ate her sibling, and so on for many generations... It is just my turn to eat my sister and erase her Madness of Love" Naruto explained to Black Star, while Tsubaki felt her heart clench at the... down way Naruto said that. It was obvious he didn't _want_ to eat his sister, because that did involve murdering her to get her soul.

She wanted to ask him if he would be okay.

"Don't worry, we'll beat her before anyone else can beat her! You have me here!" Black Star shouted out, and Naruto rubbed the top of his head.

"Sure Short-Star, whatever you say. I would rather you not get involved with this one though. I can't afford to fail." Naruto told Black Star, and he was actually happy the kid seemed to be considering Naruto's feeling now... to some degree.

"Uh! Fine, I guess you can have some of my spotlight today." Black Star complained, but still gave his go ahead for Naruto fighting alone.

'Oh Naruto... I know your pain.' Tsubaki thought as she stared at Naruto's back.

She too had a brother who was falling into madness, but she had no clue where he was. She knew that he would surface though one day, and on that day she would hope that it would be her chosen for the mission. She had a personal connection to it, so she had little doubt that when the time came Death would pick her to go and fight her brother. Her reason was different than Naruto's though.

Her brother fell to madness out of jealousy.

His sister fell into madness from a family curse.

"HEY! Don't call me Short-Star!" Black Star shouted at Naruto, grabbing him by the shirt, but because of Naruto's height over Black Star, the boy couldn't really lift Naruto into the air. Even with his arms raised up, Black Star only came up to Naruto's head.

"Calm down you two, we could be attacked at any moment." Tsubaki told them, and Naruto pushed Black Star off of him.

"Yeah yeah." Black Star waved her off, and Naruto looked back at Tsubaki.

"Nope, we are heading towards the spot where siblings fight right now. If my sister has any of her old self in her still, she is there right now waiting for me. She will wait as long as possible until her soul is completely consumed." Naruto corrected Tsubaki. His sister, he could tell by a feeling in his gut, was going to be waiting for them to come to her. She wasn't some coward, bravery and foolishness also ran in their family.

"So... do you also have this Madness of Love?" Black Star asked with a grunt, trying to figure out how that could be a madness.

"... I have a Grigori Soul with strong Anti-Demon Wavelength... combined with my Strong Soul I am unaffected by Madness in general... So I don't really know." Naruto said with a shrug. Seeing as his mother didn't have the Madness of Love herself, technically she passed it onto Naruko when she was born, he could only assume that his weapon heritage cancelled out the Madness of Love anyway.

"If your soul is Strong, I must have a perfect Soul." Black Star bragged about himself, and Naruto shrugged.

"My Soul is only Strong because my Dad's Soul is Strong, and I only have an Anti-Demon Wavelength because my Mom is a Death Scythe. The only really special thing about my Soul is that I have a Grigori soul. Even then, that is only useful when I Resonate with a Meister... or a family member." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head. Really, while his soul's chance of happening was statistically impossible, it was kind of expected... that he had a Strong/Anti-Demon Soul.

"Don't you also have a Healing-?" Tsubaki started to say, but Naruto gave her a look.

Yes, he did, but he didn't want her saying that out loud.

Naruto transformed into two kunai, and Black Star caught him. Tsubaki nodded and she turned into a ninja dagger as well, landing in Black Star's mouth.

"Please don't mention the Healing Wavelength around Black Star, he will throw a fit that my soul is more _special_ than his." Naruto told Tsubaki, blocking the ability to hear them from Black Star. Naruto's soul was split into two for a reason, his soul was so conflicting that whenever he turned into a weapon it autosplit. One half had the Healing Wavelength, and the other half had the Anti-Demon Wavelength. One half was the Strong Soul, and the other half was the Grigori soul.

"Why not?" Tsubaki asked Naruto, and Naruto looked around.

"Keep walking forward Black Star." The red-eyed Naruto said to Black Star, who was able to hear that.

"So, how will this go down?" Tsubaki asked Naruto, since he must have been told something about it.

"Either my sister _lets_ me kill her, or I fight her to the death. Depends on how far into madness she is." Naruto explained to her as he relaxed. Black Star could do all of the walking for them now... or running.

Why the hell was Black Star running, they were already close to the location.

"Which would you prefer to happen?" Tsubaki questioned him, and Naruto didn't even need a second.

"A fight... I don't want to kill her without her fighting back... if only for my own sanity." Naruto explained. He would rather not kill in cold blood, he was already eating her soul, he didn't need more blood on his hands, and guilt in his heart.

"Please let us help, we are a team after all." Tsubaki requested formally, and Naruto sighed. In all honesty, this was a family affair, and he would rather they stay out. Tsubaki no doubt understood that was what he wanted. Still, she didn't want him to do this alone, and he understood that.

They were at a strange point.

He wanted to accept thier help, but at the same time he didn't. Tsubaki wanted to help him as well, but understood that this was something she shouldn't help with. They both wanted help and to help, but at the same time both didn't want either.

"Hey, what does she look like?" Black Star asked when he saw Naruko, though he didn't know it was her, sitting on a pillar of stone sticking out of the middle of a sacrificial platform.

"Like me, but you know... a girl. At least, I hope we look similar, or mom has some explaining to do." Naruto said as he saw Naruko as well. He wanted to keep the mood light, seeing as after this he wasn't going to be in the mood to do much of anything really. She wasn't paying attention to them in the slightest, or she was and she was simply more concerned with staring into the laughing sun.

She blinked a few times, and glanced towards them.

Her pupils had changed shape into white hearts, and Naruto rubbed the back of his head, inside of his weapon form. Naruto's weapon form glowed yellow, and transformed so that he was standing back in his human form.

"... This is your Meister? I would have been better." Naruko told Naruto, and Tsubaki transformed.

"Hey! There is nobody better than this big star!" Black Star shouted at Naruko, and she lookd towards him and Tsubaki. She jumped and landed on the ground in front of Naruto, while Tsubaki held a hand in front of her heart.

She could only imagine how torn up Naruto was on the inside.

"A shrimp for a Meister... and you even have to _share_ with another Weapon. I would have been better... I could have made you into a Death Scythe for sure... me beloved brother." Naruko started to say with her eyes widening with sick glee, and she was giggling to herself. Her eyes changed from blue to pink, and Naruto turned his hand into the blade of a kunai. "Oh! I ate my weapon! Demon Senbon are useful!" Naruko informed Naruto as her hair started to gain a metalic sheen to it.

"You have the greatest Meister, the man who will become greater than god, so you better beat her ass!" Black Star encouraged Naruto with a double thumbs up.

"... Be safe Naruto." Tsubaki told Naruto with little more than a whisper.

"Heh... hahaha! We'll become one brother! Once I eat your soul, we will be one forever and ever." Naruko laughed as she stared at him, and her body hunched forward.

Naruto couldn't say a word, his throat was tighter than ever before.

He just wanted this to be over with.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nic Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	8. Chapter 8 To and Ko Pt3

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

*CLANG*

Naruto's first strike was blocked when Naruko reached into her hair and pulled out several foot long senbon. Naruto and Naruko's arms struggled for dominance as he tried to stab her to death, and she pulled out more senbon with her other hand. She tried to stab him, and Naruto turned his other hand into one of the blades of a shuriken. He blocked her attack as well, and they pushed up against each other.

"I didn't know you were a sadist! This is your form of love!? Love is pain! Love is pleasure!" Naruko shouted out as she tried to bite his face. Naruto jumped back and he turned his right arm into a large three pointed shuriken, with the fourth point being part of his arm. Naruko started to throw her senbon at him, and he jumped out of the way of them, but she only threw more.

The Meister and Weapon genes didn't make for a pleasant combination.

Naruko wasn't naturally a weapon, meaning that she could produce weapons from her body, and it just so happened that those weapons were senbon. The type of weapon that she devoured, and the only reason she could even devour it was thanks to the unactive weapon gene in her body. She might not have awakened as a weapon, but she could still eat souls like one.

'I can't keep my distance.' Naruto thought as he started to run towards her, and he reached into his back pocket with his now untransformed free hand.

He tossed a smokebomb on the ground in front of him just as Naruko threw several _dozen_ senbon at him.

"Hiding won't work on me! I was trained as a ninja as well dear brother!" Naruko shouted out when the smoke cleared, showing a log that had been pierced by her senbon instead of Naruto. Naruto jumped up and dodged when Naruto nearly bisected her at the torso, and he ran under her as he started to turn around. She spun in the air and threw senbon at him, and several of them stabbed into the back of Naruto's right leg.

Naruto yelped and jumped back.

"Naruto! Are you okay dude!?" Black Star shouted towards him, and Naruto grunted and looked at his leg.

"Do I LOOK okay!?" Naruto shouted out back to him. He needed to focus on the fight right now, and didn't have time for stupid questions. Naruko laughed and pointed at Naruto, before she held a senbon to her lips and licked it.

"Goodie for me, I learned I was a sadist too. We have so much in common bro." Naruko said, and Naruto twitched in annoyance now.

'Thanks Black Star, your idiot question pissed me off a little.' Naruto thought as he started to run towards Naruko. His bodyu glowed, and he transformed into two shuriken flying towards Naruko. Naruko ducked underneath them, only for an arm to come out of one of the shuriken and grab onto the other. The shuriken with the arm threw the one without right at Naruko, so she spread her legs and flipped off of the ground when the shuriken stabbed.

Both weapons glowed and reformed together, forming into Naruto with a large kunai blade for an arm.

Naruko collided steel with him, and Naruto couldn't risk tranforming fully now that she was in such a close distance. Naruto turned his hand into a shuriken again, and he pointed it towards her. It started to spin wildly, and Naruko was pushed back by the wind force of the shuriken. Her thrown senbon were pushed back towards her as well, but she caught them with ease.

Now that Naruto was pissed, he could _really_ fight with the intent to kill.

Naruto rushed at Naruko and turned his elbow into a kunai and tackled her. She couldn't stop the tackle, but she managed to avoid getting stabbed in the heart.

"Meister-Strike: Dead Pulse."

"GAH!" Naruto coughed out blood when Naruko placed both of her fists on his chest, using their closeness to get in a strike. Naruto was launched off of his feet and slammed into the ground a fair distance away. Naruto got to his knees and held onto his chest in pain, having been pretty damn injured from that strike.

"Naruto, watch out, she uses her Soul as a Weapon!" Tsubaki called out, and Naruto gave her a look at well.

"I know that already! She is my sister you know." Naruto grunted as he stood up when Naruko started to run towards him.

Their father taught Naruko how to use her soul to hurt others.

Naruto had electricity sparking off his chest, and he grunted as he dodged Naruko's senbon strikes she was sending one one hand, and really avoided her punches.

"How long can you avoid my Soul Menace dear brother?" Naruko asked as she started to fall even deeper into madness.

The only way to calm her madness was to devour her soul.

When their souls were fused, her madness would be sated.

"Long enough to put an end to this." Naruto said when Naruko got a little closer to him. Naruto grabbed both of her arms and held them under his pits. He slammed his forehead into her head, and she was stunned for a breath moment. Naruto slammed their heads together again, and he didn't stop. He started to use his head, intending to bludgeon her to death. Naruko was in a stunned state from repeated head blows.

"Yeah! Get her!" Black Star shouted out encouragement. "Show her what type of weapon the great Black Star uses!" Black Star also complimented himself in his encouragement. Naruto slammed his head into Naruko's, and both of them had bloody foreheads at this point.

"Meister-Style: Rising Pulse." Naruko grunted through her now pained head. The ground underneath Naruto shot electricity up into his body, originating from Naruko's feet. Naruto seperated from Naruko, and was surprised at the fact that he felt _no pain_ from her attack. Naruto didn't know all of her attacks, she had always been sort of secretive about her training with their father.

"Hah! Her attack didn't even hurt you! That's my weapon for ya!" Black Star bragged loudly, and Naruko smirked.

"Naruto!" Tsubaki shouted out when Naruko raised her fingers up, and snapped.

"Meister-Style: Falling Pulse!" Naruko said, and Naruto shouted in pain when the spot that he had been earlier glowed, before spreading over the entire area. Soul wavelength shout out of Naruko's hand up into the air, before everything within 10 feet of her was electricuted heavily.

"AH!" Naruto shouted as he was hit by the attack near the center of it. Naruto felt senbon pierce several spots in his body. His chest was pierced, along with his arms and legs, paralyzing him in spot as the electrical charges of the soul menace ended. Naruko started to run towards Naruto, and she slammed her hands into his chest.

"Meister-Style: Giant Dead Pulse." Naruko told him, and an even more powerful version of her earlier attack. The shockwave was visible behind Naruto's body, and he spat out more blood, and he was launched into a stone pillar. Naruto's body cracked the pillar, and he remained standing, leaning up against it. Naruko started to walk towards Naruto, while blood poured out of his mouth.

"Black Star, we have to go help him." Tsubaki whispered to Black Star, and Black Star looked at Naruto.

Naruto turned into a twin shuriken, and when he turned back he was holding onto the senbon that had been stabbed into him. Naruto tossed them onto the ground, and Naruko started to run towards him.

"I'll eat you brother, and our souls will be combined forever!" Naruko yelled out to him, and she reached towards him. Black Star smiled when Naruto started to run towards her as well, and he turned into twin kunai. Naruko reached for the kunai, but an arm came out of one kunai, grabbing the other and stabbing Naruko's hand. "Ah!?" Naruko shouted in pain, and Naruto tranformed back and appeared behind her, holding his bladed arm to her neck.

"... I'm sorry Naruko, it will only hurt for a second." Naruto muttered to her, and his arm trembled.

'He can't do it...' Tsubaki thought when she saw Naruto's eyes filling with tears as he tried to slit his sister's throat. Naruko surprised Naruto and turned around, and she opened up both of her palms. They glowed almost rainbow.

"Soul Reasonance: Meister-Style: Giant Dead Pulse." Naruko said as she used the weapon inside of her to increase the power of her soul wavelength many times what it normally was. She slammed her palms into Naruto's chest, and he was blasted away. The ground under him formed a trench, and he blounced off the ground, his entire body visibly dirtied as he coughed out more blood.

Naruto laid on the ground, unable to even so much as stand up.

'Damnit!' Naruto thought as he slammed his hand into the dirt. He couldn't believe that he couldn't do it. His mother had been able to do it when it was her time to do it, but he couldn't muster up the courage to kill his sister and end her suffering.

"I've got you now!" Naruko shouted as she ran at Naruto with senbon in hand, and Naruto watched as death came for him.

'Damnit... damnit.' Naruto thought.

*Clang*

"Need a hand Naruto?" Tsubaki in her weapon form asked as Black Star held her, blocking the senbon that Naruko had in her hand. Naruto stared at them with wide eyes, and Black Star grinned at him.

"This big man is always willing to help the little guys." Black Star said, and Naruto grunted in annoyance. Naruto's body glowed, and Black Star movd Tsubaki's ninja blade to his mouth as he caught Naruto in his hands, both in kunai form.

"Don't fuck this up Black Star, I'm trusting you. I forgot I wasn't just fighting my sister... She has a weapon inside of her right now. I might as well have my Meister with me." Naruto said, and Black Star couldn't see the happy look on his face, but Tsubaki could. She smiled at him, and Black Star just grinned.

"Okay then, lets unleash our ultimate combonations on her! You'll get her soul, no matter what!" Black Star shouted out, and Tsubaki nodded to Naruto.

Naruto nodded.

It was time for Meister and Weapon to fight Meister and Weapon.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	9. Chapter 9 To and Ko Pt4

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Okay! Lets start this off like a star... a BLACK STAR!" Black Star shouted as he used one of Naruto like a microphone, though Naruto didn't enhance his voice. Naruko was simply taken by surrpise at the attitude the kid had, unsure of what to make of the arrogant boy. He was _years_ younger than she was, and not nearly as experienced... yet he was taking her so lightly that he didn't even consider her to be a threat.

What the fuck was wrong with this kid?

She was consumed by madness, and even she took fights seriously.

"Black Star! You better NOT get us killed, or MY ghost will beat the fuck out of YOUR ghost for the rest of eternity." Naruto warned Black Star, his weapon form twisting like it was glaring at him. Black Star grinned and scratched at his nose, before he started to run towards Naruko with both Naruto's crossed. He spat Tsubaki into the air in front of him.

"Tsubaki! Smoke Bomb!" Black Star shouted out.

Tsubaki transformed into a Smoke Bomb with a puff of smoke, a small black ball with her hair acting as the fuse, with a chibi version of her face on it. She exploded, and Naruko covered her eyes when smoke filled the area. She jumped backwards when she sensed two souls coming closer to her.

She landed outside of the smoke, and readied her senbon.

"Meister-Style: Dead Pulse." Naruko spoke as she cleared the smoke with a single pulse of her soul wavelength. "What!?" Naruko shouted when she saw two Black Stars running towards her, each holding a Fuma Shuriken in thier hands. They crissed and crossed each other as they ran towards her, and she looked towards both of them. They ran around her sides, and she raised both hands and used many senbon to block strikes from both sides.

Her hands moved quicker when they both started to strike at her multiple times, and with a surprising amount of skill.

"Come on-" Black Star 1 said with a smirkish grin as he swung Naruto at her face, and the one on the other side started to spin his Naruto, and aimed him at her waist. She jumped into the air, spinning as she turned on her side. The two Black Star's aimed at each other with their strikes with Naruko smirking.

Use the enemy's strength against them, basic rule of battle.

"-You don't think we will fall for that!" Black Star 2 shouted out loudly as both Black Stars stopped their swings, and started to swing up/down at her.

"Meister-Style: Shield Pulse." Naruko stated with colder eyes, no longer filled with joy or amusement at how hard she was having to work at killing her brother. Her soul formed around her, protecting her from both attacks as she landed on the ground. She kicked both of the Black Stars in the stomach.

Black Star 1 started to turn into leaves, before revealing that he was Tsubaki.

She was holding onto Naruto as well, and both she and the real Black Star landed on the ground. Naruko glared at Tsubaki, with utter _rage_ in her eyes.

"... Sorry?" Tsubaki apologized when she noticed just how pissed off that Naruko was at her. She didn't know what she had done wrong. She had to figure it had something to do with the fact that she, a weapon, was capable of using Naruto (she could USE him, but she couldn't resonate their souls together like a Meister could)... when Naruto refused to allow Naruko to ever wield him.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Black Star shouted out, knocking Naruko from her rage when he kicked her in the back of the head, and smashed her face into the ground.

...

"That was a fluke." Naruto stated with dull eyes in both of his weapon forms. Naruko started to stand up, with blood coming down from her forehead. She turned back towards Black Star, and he was grinning at her. Naruto knew that Black Star didn't even mean to attack Naruko, he had just been doing his usual thing and lashing out at people who ignore him.

It was lashing out, not a genuine attack, and Naruko could feel that, which pissed her off.

Tsubaki looked and saw her own chance to attack.

"YOU STAY THERE BITCH!" Naruko shouted as she swung her hand, and several senbon stabbed into Tsubaki's legs, paralyzing them. She stood up to her full height, and Naruko glared at Black Star. "You... aren't taking this seriously? How can a person like _you_ be my dear brother's meister?" Naruko asked with her eyes becoming more demented.

"Tsubaki, lift me to your ear..." Naruto whispered to Tsubaki, and she used her _not_ paralyzed arms and pulled Naruto to her ear. "Naruko hates it when people aren't serious, like Black Star. She is also jealous of you, a girl, for using me... Lets piss her off." Naruto whispered his plan to Tsubaki, and Tsubaki raised an eyebrow at that.

Black Star didn't need to know the plan, since he was already a _great_ job of pissing Naruko off.

"Of course I'm his Meister, an awesome guy like me is so awesome he attracts awesome people to him to make himself even more awesome!" Black Star called out confidently, and the Naruto in the reflection of the shuriken he was holding palmed his face. That was not why Black Star was his meister. Naruto had bonded with Tsubaki, both of them being ninja from Japan, and he had wanted to stay close to her.

Naruko rushed towards Black Star, screaming in frustration.

Naruko was kicked in the face by Tsubaki, her arms weren't paralyzed, a mistake that Naruko had made in her anger. She had pulled the senbon out of her leg on her own, and Naruko was pushed back by the kick. Tsubaki transformed into a weapon, a double Chain-Scythe with a chain connecting the two small scythes.

Her chain landed in Black Star's hands, and Naruto's shuriken's were being held by the scythe blades. The blades going through the large holes in the middle of the shuriken, and Black Star started to spin the chain. Naruto started to spin his shuriken form, and Tsubaki raised the scythes up slightly so that they were floating a little.

"Black Star, piss her off, she can't think clearly when she is pissed. It is my families biggest weakness." Naruto told Black Star, and Black Star grinned.

He turned around and pulled the back of his pants down, mooning Naruko.

...

"AAAAAAAAH! Fucking little SHIT! Take this seriously you little FUCK! I'm going to rip you to shreds!" Naruko screamed, and Black Star spun around, throwing one of Naruto's shuriken, but he controlled Naruto's form by using the chain scythe connecting to him. Naruko dodged it barely as she ran towards Black Star, and he jerked his arm.

Naruko ducked to the side when a shuriken came from behind her.

"You like this!? This is the Black Star, Star Formation! Nobody can escape this big technique!" Black Star declared boldly to Naruko.

Naruto and Tsubaki's eyes were twitching in their weapon forms.

"It is _called_ the Sta-Na-Tsu Formation: A, not the Star Formation. Don't change our decided combo names without telling us." Tsubaki lectured Black Star, while Naruko got back to her feet. Naruto transformed back to normal and grabbed ahold of Tsubaki's left chainscythe, while Black Star grabbed the right one.

"Whatever, I don't even care anymore." Naruto stated as he and Black Star ran towards Naruko, and when she saw Naruto her eyes focused completely on him.

She started to run towards him, the object of her love, her madness forcing her to ignore Black Star completely now that Naruto's face was visible.

When they got within feet of each other, Tsubaki turned back to normal, and Naruto turned into a weapon. Both Black Star and Tsubaki were holding onto kunai, and Naruko started to turn around in shock. Black Star was in front of her, and Tsubaki was behind her, and both of them had their eyes closed.

'Focus out breathing, and sync up together to maximize our teamwork.' Tsubaki thought as she matched her breathing to Black Stars.

Naruko threw senbon at them.

'Ignore the senbon!' Black Star thought as he took several of them to the chest, and Tsubaki took a few in her arms. The two of them got close to Naruko, while her arms were still in mid throw motion.

They both completed their slashes.

Black Star appeared behind Naruko, while Tsubaki appeared in front of her, and Naruko was frozen in place as her now cut hair started to fly in the wind. Her eyes were full, but they looked towards the kunai that was in Tsubaki's hand. The hearts in her eyes vanished, and she fell to her knees.

Her head rolled off of her shoulders, cleanly cut through.

'I'm sorry... Naruto.' Tsubaki thought when she felt Naruto's sadness, and Naruko's body turned black, before she vanished and her soul appeared in the air. Her soul was had become corrupted and turned red, with small bits of red shell around it.

Naruto turned back to normal and he started to walk towards Naruko's soul.

Naruto clapped his hands together.

"We will be together forever Naruko. Just as you wished, you will not be apart of me... forever." Naruto said with his hands reaching out to hold her soul. Naruto's face was stricken by tears, and even Black Star couldn't comment when Naruto held his sister's soul tenderly.

The Madness of Love made you wish to become one, literally, with the person that you loved most, the twin that you were born with.

When Naruto ate Naruko, she would fuse with him... and she would no longer be consumed by her madness.

"Are you... okay man?" Black Star asked unsurely.

"... I'm not okay. I beheaded by sister... and I've been prepared to do it for years, but that doesn't make this any easier." Naruto admitted, and Tsubaki gave him a hug from behind. Naruto smiled a little and wiped his tears away. Naruto opened his mouth, and he ate Naruko's soul with one bite and swallow.

Naruto closed his eyes.

Naruto glowed, before he transformed into a _new_ weapon form that neither Tsubaki nor Black Star had seen him using before.

Two _real_ scythes.

Each scythe was an exact copy of the other. They were both as tall as Naruto was when standing up, with the long curved blade being half of the height in length. The pole of the scythes were colored orange, while the blades of them were colored pure black.

"Holy crap! That is AWESOME!" Black Star shouted as he picked up both of Naruto's scythes, and Tsubaki's eyes widened when she saw the reflection of those scythes.

Instead of two Narutos... she was seeing a single Naruto, that had one red eye and one blue eye.

"The Meister Twin always gets the weapon gene for Scythe. My sister was a Meister, and couldn't turn into a weapon... but she had a weapon form. She inherited mom's scythe form... and now I have it." Naruto stated to them both as he turned back, and he wiped the tears from his eyes, and walked in front of them.

 _I love you brother... never forget about me._

Naruko's last whispers to him from deep inside of his soul.

1 soul down... 197 and 2 witch souls left to go.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **Naruto won't gain a weapon form when he eats other weapons. Naruko is his SISTER and she carries the Weapon Gene in her, so he is getting the weapon SHE would have turned into if she had been born a weapon.  
That, and he can turn into any weapon he himself has mastered.**_


	10. Chapter 10 You are Kid-ding me

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'I killed my sister... and ate her soul.' Naruto thought to himself as he raised his hand up above his hand. He knew the day would come when he would have to do that, but he never thought he would feel so guilty about it. Naruko was _literally_ fused with him now, her soul was apart of his soul... he could feel _her_ happiness inside of his soul. But, Naruto couldn't help but feel immense guilt for the fact that he was the cause of her death.

The second they had returned to school, Naruto had told the teachers that he was taking time off of school to get his head back in the game.

"Hey Naruto... I'm making ramen, you want anything special on it?" Tsubaki asked as she came into Naruto's room, the door was pretty much always open.

Naruto had recently redecorated his room.

Now that both halfs of his soul had joined together, Naruto painted half of his room black, and the other half orange. On the wall behind his bed, he three orange whisker marks on the black half, and black whisker marks on the orange half. He also had wicked eyes of blue and red on the wall. His work out equipment was scattered on the floor, and several weapons were sitting around.

His room wasn't messy, but it wasn't super clean either.

"Naw, so it Black Dork back from his remedial lessons yet?" Naruto asked her with a raised eyebrow. Tsubaki's kindness couldn't help him feel any less guilty over what had happened, but he did appreciate it all the same. Only time and maturity could fix this, and thankfully he already pretty much had those.

Of course, he and Tsubaki were the only ones at the house, seeing as Black Star's grades sucked major ass to the point he was taking extra lessons... and ninja lessons.

Who knew professor Sid was a ninja?

"I don't hear shouting." Tsubaki joked with Naruto, and he let loose a loud laugh at Black Star's expense.

So true.

*THE AMAZING BLACK STAR*

"I will kill that runt for making that the doorbell." Naruto commented with all of the hate in his tone. He hated the doorbell, and the next chance he got he was changing it to something better. He would do it to prank Black Star as well, so he would more than likely make it something insulting to the kid.

Let it be known Naruto didn't hate the kid... he was just extremely annoyed by how selfish and self-centered he was.

"Somebody is at the door. I'll go get-" Tsubaki said, and Naruto passed by her and pat her shoulder down.

"Naw, I got it. I like your ramen, you should focus on that. Anyway, since nobody really likes Black Star in class, it has to be either a teacher... or somebody angry with Black Star." Naruto mentioned to her, and Tsubaki nodded her head. Black Star only had like... 4 friends period. She and Naruto were the same way, but the difference was because they didn't make as many friends because all of their classmates were like 5 years younger than they were.

Naruto jumped down all of the stairs, landing on the ground floor, before he walked with his hands in his pockets as he walked towards the door.

*THE AMAZING BLACK STAR*

Naruto turned his hand into a scythe blade, he had to practice the new form, and he slammed it through the doorbell the second he got to the door.

"AH!"

Even though the door the shout of surprise at no doubt seeing a scythe blade shooting through the door could be heard. Naruto smirked to himself, depressed or not, he still had a sense of humor. Naruto turned his hand back to normal, before he reached for the knob and opened the door.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked the second he opened the door.

He regret opening the door.

"You are PERFECTION in it's finest state! A marvel of natural beauty! A weapon of great power that should only be wielded by those who appreciate your symmetry!"

Naruto looked to see a 12 year old boy that barely came up to Naruto's chest marvelling at him with stars in his eyes. The kid was on the pale side, and he wore a fancy (and symmetrical) black and white suit. He had a bowl cut hairdo that was black, with three white stripes on the left side of it. He had yellow eyes, and those eyes were staring at Naruto's face with adoration for his symmetrical whisker marks, the symmetrical eyes, and how his face was pretty much "perfect".

This was Death City, a place freaks and odd people came to live.

"What do you want, and why are you hugging me?" Naruto asked when he realized the child was hugging him.

It was only stranger because Naruto was shirtless.

"I am sorry, I got ahead of myself. Your muscular frame is perfectly sculpted and symmetrical that I needed to confirm the smaller details up close. Would you be offended if I created a stone masterpiece of your body?" The child spoke as he got down on one knee and looked at Naruto, who looked back at Tsubaki who was in the kicthen. She was giggling a little at how funny the situation was.

This was one of the few times when she saw Naruto in a situation where he was the center of attention... in such a strange and uncomfortable way.

"Is that what you came here to do?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, and the kid seemed to realize where he had gone wrong.

"I am quite sorry, seeing you in a magazine and in person are very different. My name is Death the Kid, please call me Kid. My Father, Death, has been trying to find a weapon for me for some time now. I will only accept perfect symmetry, and recently I saw a picture of you in the student registry... you turn into two copies of the same weapon." Kid spoke in a quiet, very well mannered if not slightly deep voice for his age. He was the exact opposite of Black Star, and while Naruto found that amazing that such a polite child had such respect for him... it was still creepy.

Death had a child?

Well, you learn something new everyday. Naruto didn't see how Death could have a child, seeing as the man was... very oddly shaped with his body. Oh well, some woman had to be into that sort of thing he guessed.

"Please, come in." Tsubaki told Kid, and he looked at her.

"Thank you, you have a very nice... uuuuh." Kid shivered when he walked into the home and saw some trash in the living room.

"We were just about to eat, you are welcome to join us. I made enough." Tsubaki offered Kid a meal, and he smiled politely at her.

'So unlike Black Star, I like this kid.' Naruto thought as he wiped a tear from his eye... because he wanted to laugh so bad right now.

Black Star was messy, loud, annoying.  
Kid was neat, quiet, and also annoying, just not as annoying.

"Thank you, but I didn't come to eat... Naruto Uzumaki, from the clan Uzumaki in Japan. Please become my Weapon and allow me to promise you will one day soon become a Death Scythe." Kid asked as he looked at Naruto dead in the eyes as he said such shocking words. Tsubaki froze in place as she registered those words.

Naruto... leaving her and Black Star?

 _"So glad I left those losers to become a real Death Scythe." Naruto said as he was being held by Kid in his new Scythe form, a scythe in each of Kid's hands_.

'Naruto wouldn't leave us... right?' Tsubaki thought nervously, unsure what Naruto would do. Naruto made it very clear how annoyed he was with Black Star, and he made that point frequently and as often as he could. Naruto spoke of his annoyance with Black Star so frequently in fact that even Black Star had grown used to being teased by Naruto about it.

This kid was almost what Naruto wanted in a Meister, respectful, attentive, unselfish appearing.

The only issue Naruto had was that he wasn't a girl.

"So, will you be my weapon and make a real Reaper out of me?" Kid asked, and Naruto scratched the back of his head with annoyance on his face.

"That is a tempting offer-" Naruto started out, and Kid smiled widely. Tsubaki looked horrified and she grabbed onto Naruto's arm. She pulled his arm between her breasts, and he turned a little red.

"Naruto, please stay with us. I know you think Black Star is annoying, and you must think I'm plain, but Black Star really respects you, and you are my best friend." Tsubaki pleaded with him not to accept the offer. She knew that she was being very selfish asking this of Naruto, but she couldn't stand the thought of not having him around.

Naruto raised his hand and chopped the top of her skull, getting her to back off of him, holding her head in pain.

"Sorry Kid, but as annoying as Black Star is he did help me during a tough time. Also, I can't leave Tsubaki alone with the brat. If you ever need my help with something, you can call on me for help... but I'm a loyal weapon." Naruto informed Kid. Tsubaki smiled brightly at Naruto, despite how she was still holding her head in pain, the pain actually enjoyable since it meant Naruto was staying with her.

Kid seemed put out about it though.

"Well, at least join me for a collection. There is a dangerous soul running loose in the China that needs to be taken care of. If all goes well, you will get 100 souls out of it." Kid tempted Naruto, and Naruto really wanted to join him. It was one mission, and those 100 souls would do Naruto a lot of good.

A lot.

"Tsubaki... 100 souls..." Naruto pleaded with Tsubaki, and she smiled and nodded.

So long as he came back to them, she would be okay with him going.

"You need more than I do, so go on ahead. When will you two be back?" Tsubaki asked Kid, who nodded as he looked at Naruto.

"Well, 1 day for shopping to find the perfect suit. 1 day for preparation, and then 1 day to finish the job." Kid said, and Tsubaki could see Naruto deflate when he heard the first two days would be spend doing... not the mission.

Naruto sighed, before he weighed his options.

2 days of BS... vs 100 souls.

"Fine, lets get started." Naruto said as he walked with Kid out of the house, and Tsubaki smiled to herself.

She could see it now.

Kid was going to annoy Naruto so bad that he would never want to leave her and Black Star for another partner ever again.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	11. Chapter 11 She is coming

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'It is weird without Naruto...' Tsubaki thought as she tried to cook breakfast, and she had to remind herself to just make food for herself and Black Star. She had nearly made some for Naruto as well, she had actually made coffee, with enough heat to give a person third degree burns.

Naruto hated bitter stuff, but he still drank coffee nearly every morning for some reason.

"Good morning Naruto and Tsu... oh..." Black Star seemed a little disappointed when he didn't see Naruto sitting at the table, reading to insult him.

 _"Hey Runt-Star, can you NOT wake up the dead?"_ An imaginary-image of Naruto sitting at the table, in Black Star's mind, said with an irritated look on his head. The image faded away moments later, and Black Star frowned deeper. After months of living with Naruto, he had gotten used to Naruto flat out insulting him casually each and every single day. He didn't really know what to do when he wasn't recieving negative attention from the older boy.

"Morning Black Star." Tsubaki said as she put two plates on the table, and she sat where Naruto usually sat.

She even grabbed his coffee and tried to drink it.

"Tongue of the Dragon..." Black Star whispered in a 'ninja' whisper as Tsubaki spat the coffee out instantly, holding her burning tongue. The coffee had been so hot that she couldn't even drink it.

Tongue of the Dragon indeed.

'Naruto drinks from this mug...' Tsubaki thought to herself, slightly red cheeks... from the coffee burning her of course.

"Hah! Who needs him anyway... I don't miss him at all!" Black Star shouted out, even though Tsubaki hadn't commented about Naruto being gone.

Tsubaki knew Black Star, and this was his way of comforting himself. Black Star was worried that when Naruto came back, he would decide to not be partners with them anymore. Tsubaki had those worries as well, of course. She sighed and started to eat dumplings with a sombre face.

If Naruto was here, he would have smacked Black Star for that comment.

"You better be missing me Runt-Star."

"OW!?" Black Star shouted out when he saw that Naruto was standing behind him, with a large bag slung over his shoulder. The bag was floating a little, and Tsubaki could guess what was inside of it. "Naruto!?" Black Star shouted out, and Naruto raised a hand.

Tsubaki smiled.

"Yo Tsubaki, miss me?" Naruto asked her, laid back as he always was. Of course, he still had visible irritation on his face.

"The mission go well?" Tsubaki asked, extremely happy Naruto was back with them.

"I found somebody... I find more annoying than you Black Star." Naruto stated as he gained a dull look on his face. Kid had been THE most annoying person to deal with, ever, for Naruto. Black Star was loud, annoying, self centered, cocky, and generally the biggest little shit that Naruto had to deal with... but Kid had traits that put Black Star's annoyances to shame.

He was a perfectionist, he literally had Naruto make an entrance with him to the mission over 140 times until they got it right. Kid abandoned the mission 8 times JUST to go and check on something random he thought was messed up. He refused to kill anything symmetrical, and he went into a rage when something was unsymmetrical (within reason).

They had literally almost failed, simply because Kid had left Naruto in the middle of a battlefield... alone... because he had left the toilet paper at his house 1mm off center.

Naruto finished the mission, bought a plane ticket, and booked it back to Death City as soon as he could, before Kid came back.

Naruto opened the bag and poored over 100 souls onto the table.

"Oh wow... that is a lot of souls." Black Star commented, used to Naruto reminding him of how much he annoyed him.

Naruto didn't _hate_ him, just found him annoying.

"Here, dig in Tsubaki... you take half, I take half." Naruto told her, and she was surprised by his generousity in this. Then again, they were both weapons, and understood each other's pain at having an incompetent meister pretty well.

"You need more than me... I'll take 10... you take the rest." Tsubaki rejected the offer, settling for less.

Naruto needed 198 Human souls, and 2 Witch souls to become a Death Scythe.  
She needed 99 Human souls, and 1 Witch soul to become a Death Scythe.

Black Star tried to shove a soul in his mouth, but he found himself _unable_ to put it in his mouth.

"Do these even taste good?" Black Star asked as Tsubaki grabbed one and pushed it into her mouth, the soul conforming to fit inside of it. Her cheeks were bulging a little though as she chewed on it, and swallowed it, a visible bulge in the front of her throat, before it vanished. It disappeared in her chest.

Naruto just swallowed a soul whole.

"They don't have _much_ of a taste..." Tsubaki commented as she put another one in her mouth and chewed on it.

"It is more the texture as it goes down your throat." Naruto mentioned as he swallowed more of them, without a care in the world.

Once he finished these souls, he would only have to get 107 more souls, and then 2 witches.

"What would happen if I ate one?" Black Star asked as he looked at the souls on the table. He had been curious, seeing as he didn't even know what happened to a soul that was eaten in the first place. He wondered if it would make him stronger or something, seeing as Weapons could change depending on the souls they ate.

Again, changes as in they got stronger.

Naruto shrugged, not _caring_ what would happen. Black Star had no weapon gene, meaning it was impossible for him to eat a soul. That was a special trait restricted to weapons, and those with a weapon inside of them.

"You would choke... die... suffer from severe food poisoning... I don't care." Naruto said as he swallowed a soul whole moments later.

'He so cares.' Tsubaki thought with a smile as Naruto drank some coffee. She knew that Naruto dissing Black Star, and acting like he hated him, was his way of showing that he liked Black Star.

"Too bad, if that kid wasn't so annoying, I would have had a better partner... I wonder where I can find an attractive female partner." Naruto said, avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room. Black Star looked annoyed, jumping up on the table and pointing down at Naruto.

"Nobody is better than the great Black Star!" Blac Star shouted arrogantly.

Naruto smiled for a brief second.

"Whatever Runt-Star. You are lucky I don't want Tsubaki to deal with you alone, or I would be out of here." Naruto said, a smirk planted firmly on his face. Black Star jumped towards Naruto, and Naruto saw as Black Star kicked his coffee out of his hand. The coffee flipped up into the air, before it landed on top of Black Star's head.

...

"AAAAAAAAH!" Black Star screamed, grabbing both sides of his head, the hot coffee feeling like it was setting his skin on fire.

Tsubaki laughed awkwardly.

Naruto just grinned and caught the cup when it fell off of Black Star's head, and he drank the little remains of the cup. It tasted even better with the knowledge that Black Star was rolling on the ground in pain. Black Star kicked Naruto's chair out from under him, and Naruto fell on top of Black Star, sitting on his head with a grin. Black Star shouted out in pain again, while Naruto chuckled and stood up.

"Okay, now if you two excuse me, I'm going to my room... that mission was exhausting." Naruto spoke as he got up, and hands in his pockets, walked towards the stairs to go to his room.

"Welcome back Naruto..." Tsubaki said to him as he walked away, and Naruto paused long enough to raise up his hand as well. Tsubaki couldn't help but smile, while Black Star sat up and grinned as well. Tsubaki blinked, before she remembered something. "Oh, you got a letter from your Mom, I put it in your room. The letter was on red paper for some reason." Tsubaki passed on the message.

Naruto gulped.

Shit.

His mother coming was... not good for a great many reasons. The first being that Naruto had not told her that Black Star was his Meister, and that in the letters Naruto sent her, he only ever told her that his partner was an amazingly kind girl. Naruto had heavily hinted at Tsubaki being his Meister... okay, not so much "hinted" as flat out stated his Meister was a girl named Tsubaki.

This was going to be rough.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **The mission Naruto and Kid went on will be covered later, for good reason.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


End file.
